


Nobody Said it Would be Easy

by iamaslashaddict



Series: Nobody Said Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaslashaddict/pseuds/iamaslashaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Voldemort is defeated the wizarding world turns their back on Harry. With nearly all of his friends and family having died in the war, Harry with Teddy leaves the wizarding world for good. He moves to Colorado Springs, CO and meets Colonel Jack O'Neill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Said it Would be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Once Voldemort is defeated the wizarding world turns their back on Harry. With nearly all of his friends and family having died in the war, Harry with Teddy leaves the wizarding world for good. He moves to Colorado Springs, CO and meets Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
> Status: Completed  
> Length: 44,000 words.  
> Rating: NC-17 overall.  
> Pairing: Jack/Harry  
> Author's Notes: This is slash so be warned, there will be lots of male on male lovin'! This is obviously an AU story for both series. For Harry Potter, this follows canon until the fifth book and becomes AU from sixth year and on. There were no Horcruxes, Dumbledore did not die in the sixth book, there was no Harry/Ginny (because even though I like Ginny, I don't like her with Harry.) Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of seventh year, there were many deaths and few survived. This story begins about a year after the end of the war, Harry is nineteen (I am not sure the exact age of Jack, but I am imagining around 40.) Also, I have moved the timeline up about two years so that it correlates with Stargate SG-1. For Stargate SG-1, this follows canon except for the Jack/Sam story line. This takes place in the beginning of the fourth season after Small Victories and of course is AU from there on.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Stargate SG-1. I do not make any profit from these stories.

** Prologue **

It was funny really… the moment that Voldemort was finally defeated was also the moment when Harry’s connection to the wizarding world began to sever. After so many years of fighting, in both the First and the Second War, after so much death and destruction, something as innocuous as Harry’s triumph over Voldemort was seen as something dark and dangerous.

For a while after the final battle people could be found celebrating in the streets, cheering as the heavy fog of pain and despair evaporated from the hearts and minds of the wizarding world. The long wait for peace had finally come and with it should have been the end to the prejudice and cruelty that started it all. However, that end never came, many witches and wizards still lived in fear of the things they did not understand, their minds filled with old beliefs of blood purity and their superiority over others. Those in power saw the public’s fear as a means to gain more power; they preyed upon the weak and the poor, inciting panic and hatred of supposed dark creatures and those who were seen to be a threat to noble witches and wizards or the next Dark Lord. Goblins, Elves, Centaurs were seen as less than wizards, they were given less rights under wizarding law as it was, but new laws restricted them from having children, marriage, owning land, etc. Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas… those that were seen as dangerous and dark, were rounded up, thrown into cages to be forgotten or worse killed during capture.

It was during this time that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, made his views clear. He would not stand for unfounded prejudice and fear of those magical creatures viewed as “dark.” He lashed out against the Ministry and Minister Scrimgeour, making his displeasure known. The Minister, in his bid to bring the public back in his favor, publicly questioned why Harry favored the dark creatures, after defeating such evil and being a beacon for the light side, why would he defend those that were a threat to the safety of the public? He questioned Harry’s true loyalties and planted the seed of doubt in the minds of the public.

Soon articles could be found in the newspapers questioning Harry’s purpose in defeating Voldemort. Did he do it so that he had no one in the way for him to become the next Dark Lord? What truly happened when Harry killed Voldemort? Were the rumors of Harry absorbing some of Voledmort’s magic true? They questioned why it took him so long to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… was it that he was allowing the strongest wizards and witches on the light side to fall before he made his move? Was he removing all obstacles in his path to rule all?

During the final battle so many had been lost… Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, Hermione, most of the Weasleys save Arthur and Ginny, Hagrid, Snape, Moody, Neville, Kinglsey… for weeks after, funerals were held daily, the death of a third of the students at Hogwarts assured that. The battle, as expected, took place on the grounds of Hogwarts at the end of Harry’s seventh year. It lasted for twelve hours and into the early morning light. When the dust cleared, the tally of the dead nearly crippled Harry as the pain overtook him. Nearly everyone he knew and loved died that night.

The one ray of light in Harry’s dark world had been Teddy, his godson. In a move that Harry had never expected, Remus and Tonks left custody of Teddy to Harry if he survived the war. Remus had no family and Tonks’ father died in the war and her mother felt she was too old to care for a young child. Even still, the faith they placed in him to raise Teddy soothed his troubled heart and kept him strong during the first months after the battle.

However, as time went on and the state of the wizarding world grew worse, Harry realized that he and Teddy were no longer safe in the world they lived in. Harry of course was viewed as the next Dark Lord and Teddy, even though he was not born with the lycanthropy virus, was seen as a dark creature as he was the son of a werewolf. It was clear that soon the Ministry would come for them and there was only so much Harry could do to keep them safe. And so Harry began to make arrangements for their departure from the wizarding world forever.

Quietly and discreetly as possible, Harry created identities for them and opened muggle accounts and transferred money from Gringotts for them to live on. He purchased a house as far away from Britain as possible in Colorado Springs, Colorado in the United States and with Dobby’s help filled it with furniture, appliances, toys, clothes… anything they would need if they had to leave quickly. With both the Potter and Black fortunes he had more money than he could ever need and after he took a fair amount for their survival, he gave everything else to his surviving family, Arthur and Ginny Weasley. He knew that he couldn’t erase their pain or bring back those they had lost, but he could make life easier for them.

Then, as if fate had waited only long enough for Harry to prepare for what was coming, an article came out in the Daily Prophet that severed the link between Harry and that world for good.

** Harry Potter, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to be  
Arrested on Suspicion of Treason and Use of the Dark Arts **

**** Today after much deliberation, the Minister in conjunction with the Wizengamot, created an  
executive order for Harry James Potter to be arrested. Potter has been under suspicion  
for sometime as the next Dark Lord. Many, including Minister Scrimgeour, have called  
into question Potter’s delay in defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
After years of whispers of insanity, attention seeking behavior, dark and evil tendencies and  
most notably, suspicion of murder of fellow student Cedric Diggory in his fourth year. 

**“There has been far too many incidents that have been glossed over by my predecessor or the late**  
Albus Dumbledore. For many years now, I have kept a close watch on Mr. Potter and have  
come to the conclusion that he is not everything he proclaims to be. Since the  
Ministries defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with the help of the Order of the Phoenix  
and Mr. Potter, we have strived as a society to weed out the dangerous creatures and dark  
wizards that plague our world. However, we as of yet, have not gone after possibly the most dangerous  
and dark wizard to date; Harry James Potter. If we are to create a new and peaceful  
wizarding world, then we must eliminate all threats to that endeavor!” Quoted Minister Scrimgeour. 

** The public has been very vocal as of late in regards to Mr. Potter and the Ministry has finally taken the hint. Both I and the Daily Prophet applaud them for taking this matter into hand and dealing  
with what many believe to be the most powerful wizard since the late Albus Dumbledore… **

Once reading the article, Harry had spared only a few minutes to gather their things. When he was finished and everything was set for their move, he sent out three owls each with a letter. He gathered Teddy in his arms, Hedwig in her cage and his old school trunk with his most treasured possessions. With a final look around at the house that held so many memories, both happy and sad, he left Grimmauld Place for the last time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ To Mr. Weasley and Ginny,  _

_ I know this is a horrible way to say goodbye, but I did not want to leave anything to chance, the Ministry will no doubt be coming for me and Teddy within a few days. As you know, the last year has been troublesome, for everyone. I truly believed that in my defeating Voldemort that things would be different… how naïve I was. It has been clear to me for some time that Teddy and I are no longer safe nor welcome in the wizarding world. In an effort to keep us safe and to keep Teddy from growing up in a world where he would be hunted down and killed for simply being the son of a werewolf, I have decided to live in the muggle world. We will be safe there, or as much as possible, and he will be able to grow up free from the prejudice that plagues our world.  _

_ I have made arrangements for the money and land from both the Potter and Black inheritances to be transferred to you. The gobins at Gringotts were very helpful as the Ministry has not garnered there favor in any way. All I ask is that you care for Dobby after I am gone. Though he is a free house elf, he is a friend and I would like to know someone is looking out for his well being. I know that you will be as good to him as your have been to me.  _

_ I want you both to live full lives and enjoy the time you have left and so would they… Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron… they will always be there to watch over us, but I think that they would want you to continue to live for them.  _

_ Know that Teddy and I love you both and will always consider you family. I want to thank you for what you have done for me. The day I became friends with Ron was the luckiest day of my life. It was the day that I became part of a family. Thank you for giving me love and family for the first time in my life. _

_ Stay safe and goodbye. _

_ Harry and Teddy  _

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

_ Minister Scrimgeour,  _

_ I want to congratulate you in your lack of imagination. Evil Harry Potter… that’s original. Well let me ease your mind, I am not now nor have I ever been an evil “Dark Lord.” I have seen true evil and what it has taken from me has assured that I would never harm another living being again. However, do not let those words persuade you that I will be an easy target. I will not take the endangerment of my family lightly. If you come after me, my son Teddy or any of my friends or family to get to me, let me assure you, there will be no place on this earth or the next that will hide you from me.  _

_ As for my time as the wizarding world’s savior… I never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived; it was thrust upon me since before my birth. Whether I was the Chosen One or not did not matter. In the end, I could not let any more people die because of me and so I finished it. Simple as that.  _

_ If you haven’t realized it yet, this is my fond farewell. I am leaving, taking my godson with me and disappearing from the wizarding world. My disgust in the nature of you and those like you is the reason. You spin lies and deceit, creating fear and panic in those that rely on you to govern them.  _

_ As for your recent foray into inciting prejudice and fear of non-wizarding beings, I will say only this, one day you will regret what you have started. Someday soon you will find that your actions have consequences and if you’re lucky you will only lose your power instead of your life.  _

_ So, in closing watch your back and kindly fuck off! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Harry James Potter _

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _

_ To The Wizarding Public (C/O The Daily Prophet), _

_ Let me just start by saying I am disgusted. The defeat of Voldemort was supposed to end prejudice and tyranny in the wizarding world. The entire reason I fought him was to end the hurt and suffering caused by the ridiculous notions of blood purity and superiority. No living being’s life is worth more than another’s. Though elves, goblins, centaurs, vampires, werewolves and the like are different than you, does not mean they do not deserve the same rights and privileges as all of you.  _

_ As for the excuse that they are evil or dark, let me say this… being one kind of being or another does not ensure that they will be good or evil, any wizard or witch with a wand can be just as evil, dark or dangerous, Voldemort has proved that.  _

_ This, as you may have guessed, is a goodbye. I am leaving the wizarding world. I can no longer live in a world where I am considered a threat or a Dark Lord for simply ensuring the safety of those I loved.  _

_ So, goodbye, I have done my part; I have fulfilled a prophecy that grabbed hold of my life, taking from me most of my family and friends, ripping my childhood away for good and in the end, severing my ties with the wizarding world. It is now up to you to do your part and decide what kind of world you want to live in.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Harry James Potter  
_

 ~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter One **

Two days after leaving Britain, Harry Evans and his son Teddy officially arrived in Colorado Springs. They looked worse for wear after two days of travel. Harry, both tired and stressed, had been up the entire 48 hours and Teddy was restless from the long plane ride across the pond. Harry apparated to a secluded part near their new home and after checking to see that everything was clear, walked up to the front door. It was past midnight and Harry was ready to fall over.

Pulling the house keys from his pocket, he opened the door and walked in. Searching around for a light switch, he finally found one after a few minutes. As the light came on he smiled and mumbled, “Thanks Dobby.”

The house was completely unpacked and set to rights. The furniture was arranged, there was food in the ice box and pantry and their clothes folded and hung in the closets. A small lab was set up in the basement for potions with a two year supply of the most used potions like blood replenishers, pain potions, pepper-up potions, skelegro, etc. However, the most comforting of all things in the house were the freshly made beds for both Harry and Teddy.

Teddy’s bedroom was perfect and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Each wall had a mural painted on it depicting a muggle fairy tale in vibrant colors. Toys and plush animals lined the walls and a large book case stood against one wall with hundreds of children’s books stacked neatly on it. Beside the book shelf was a comfy overstuffed chair that rocked, perfect for reading a good night story. There was a small changing table stacked with diapers, baby powder, rash ointment, you name it. A large crib stood near it with light blue fabric draped around it, giving a soft dreamlike quality to it. Above the crib was a mobile with all kinds of magical creatures hanging down from it.

“So, what do you think, Teddy? Is it alright?” Harry asked Teddy as he moved in a slow circle showing his son the room.

Teddy, who happened to be sucking his fist at the moment, stared up at Harry and gave him a sleepy smile.

“Guess it’s time for bed, Teddy. Huh?”

Harry slowly walked to the closet and opened it, searching for comfy sleepwear for Teddy. Once Teddy was changed, Harry laid him down in crib and set a monitoring charm on him to notify Harry if he woke up.

For the next hour Harry made sure that everything was in order and then secured the house with a few strong wards, anti-apparation wards for anyone but Harry and alarms to monitor the surrounding area of the house. He couldn’t perform a fidelius charm or an unplottable charm because they were living in a muggle neighborhood. So wards and other spells would have to do as protection.

He hoped that he had covered their tracks so that the Ministry couldn’t track them. Before the article in the paper, he had researched how to mask his magical signature and had performed the spell for both himself and Teddy. He wasn’t sure if the Ministry even had Teddy’s magical signature, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He had also, under a heavy glamour, acquired a new and untraceable wand to use. If everything went according to plan, they would never be found.

When he felt secure enough, Harry turned off the lights and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. The room was nothing like his old room at Grimmauld Place. It was large and filled with a mix of traditional and cottage style furnishings. A large king size bed dominated the room and reminded him of his old bed at Hogwarts, just much larger.

It also had several windows and French doors that led out to a small patio that overlooked the large backyard and deck below. The backyard had been one of the reasons he purchased the home. It was about twice the size of the house with several fruit trees and a few large weeping willows. A swing set and small jungle gym sat about forty feet from the house, just waiting for Teddy to be old enough to play on it. A deck furnished with comfy lounge chairs and an outdoor table and chair set was just above the large in-ground pool.

The pool had been one of the first items Harry had Dobby take care of after he purchased the house. It was set with a charm around it, an age line. The idea had been inspired by Dumbledore’s age line that had surrounded the Goblet of Fire in Harry’s fourth year. It wouldn’t allow anyone under the age of twelve more than five feet near the pool unless an adult was nearby.

Harry had spent over three months looking for the right house. He had wanted to give Teddy everything that he never had and what Remus and Tonks weren’t able to give anymore. As the search had continued through the first month into the second into the third, he had felt ridiculous. He had found many houses that were more than acceptable, but nothing had felt right. Then when he was almost ready to give up and choose from one of the houses he had already found, he ran across a listing for the house.

It was everything he had been searching for. Large and spacious, in a good neighborhood, a large backyard with a pool, one of the best school systems in the state… but the final decision had been simply that it felt right; all of it added up to the right fit for them. Before the day was over he had purchased the house and began making plans to fill it.

Now that they were in the house, Harry knew it had been the right choice. It would be the perfect home to raise Teddy in. After the last year both of them needed normalcy in their lives. Teddy had only been a month old when Remus and Tonks died and within a few months they had been restricted to Grimmauld Place and The Burrow. With the threat from the Ministry, neither Harry nor Teddy was safe anywhere else.

Harry still had a hard time dealing with the events of the last few years. Since the moment he found out he was a wizard his life had been a non-stop roller coaster or nightmare really. So many had died and Harry was both angry and sad that that much life had to be extinguished to finally defeat Voldemort. First it had been Cedric, then Sirius and in the final battle nearly everyone. The ache of their loss was still so fresh. It was ironic that the reason he had fought Voldemort had been killed in the battle to defeat him. He had done it for his family and friends and in the end they were the ones to die.

He had accepted that he probably would die in the final battle, he had welcomed it. After so many years of pain and sorrow, to be able to free them all from Voldemort for good… it had been worth his death in exchange. However, in fate’s sick and twisted wisdom, Harry had survived and they hadn’t.

With a sigh, Harry changed into a pair of cotton pants and crawled into bed. A quiet ‘nox’ and the lights went out.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´~¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

At just after eleven a.m. Jack O’Neill pulled into his driveway. After a long night of debriefing that went into the early morning at SGC, Hammond had finally released them to go home. The Replicators were eliminated, at least on Earth and he and SG-1 had a second go round for a little down time.

Getting out of his truck, he was just about to walk inside when a spiffy new black Land Rover pulled into the driveway next door. The house had been empty for about four months, after his neighbors had sold the house to someone who had never even seen it before. A real estate agent had arrived, taken pictures of the house for her client and within the day, it had been bought. The old owners had moved out within a month and he hadn’t seen anyone since then.

The driver’s door on the Land Rover opened and a guy in his late teens stepped out. He was about five foot five, a hundred thirty pounds, lithe muscular build, messy black hair, glasses and startling emerald green eyes. He was in a pair of frayed jeans and a black t-shirt that molded to his body like a second skin. ‘_He’s sex on a stick’_, Jack thought and then frowned in annoyance. The kid was probably only seventeen or eighteen years old and Jack was old enough to be his father. He felt like a dirty old man perving on jailbait.

Jack watched as the teen opened one of the rear doors and halfway climbed in. He spent a few seconds doing something out of Jack’s eye line and then pulled back with a baby in his arms. The kid, no more than a year or so old, was giggling at the teen as he sucked on a neatly folded fist in his mouth and used the other hand to tug on the knit cap on his head. The teen put the baby down onto his feet as he shut the door and slowly walked the baby towards the house.

All of a sudden a small dog from out of nowhere came barreling out of the thicket near the house and barked. The teen was startled and lost his footing and tripped over a sprinkler head. The teen fell, letting go of the baby allowing the baby to fall back on its bottom to the grass harmlessly. The dog ran away just as quickly and the baby laughed and clapped his hands in excitement.

“Bloody buggering fuck!” The teen yelled.

“Fock!” The baby laughed as he clapped his hands again.

“I have been trying to get you to say ‘daddy’ for weeks and you choose that as your first word?” The teen said in a heavy English accent. “Figures.”

Jack couldn’t help but snort in laughter hearing the teen as he ran over. The teen cradled his ankle protectively and grimaced.

“Hey kid, are you okay?” Jack said as he knelt down beside the two.

“Yeah, just twisted my ankle a bit.” He answered. “I’ll be fine.”

He tried to stand, quickly fell back in pain with a groan.

“Looks like you need some help. Here let me help you up.” Jack stated as he stood up and leaned down to wrap an arm around the teen’s waist.

Once on his feet, he looked at the baby and then at Jack. “Ah… could you help me bring Teddy inside. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold him and limp inside.”

“Sure, kid. Oh, I’m Jack O’Neill by the way.” Jack said.

“Harry Evans and that’s my son Teddy.” Harry greeted.

Teddy, hearing his name, giggled and then squealed, “Fooock!”

Jack laughed and said, “I think he’s found his favorite word.”

“Apparently…” Harry replied in a dry tone.

“Here, can you hold yourself up while I pick him up?” Jack asked.

“Yeah.” Harry answered.

Jack leaned down and pulled up Teddy into his arms and read what was on the babies t-shirt. ‘Don’t look at me that smells coming from my Daddy!’ Jack laughed and then wrapped his other arm around the teen’s waist and walked into the house, Harry limping beside him.

“Wow, you got everything in here quick! I’ve only been gone for a few days.” Jack said as he led them over to a couch in the living room.

“Yeah… I ah… had a service do it for me before we came out here. Just got in last night.” Harry stated as he sat down on the couch and took Teddy from Jack’s arms.

“Did you just move here from the U.K.?”

“Yeah, I have been making plans for a while, like the house and stuff, but had to wait until the right time to move.”Harry replied.

“Do you have anything in your SUV you want me to get for you?”

“Oh, yeah, if you don’t mind. There’s some stuff in the rear.” Answered Harry as he handed the keys to him.

“Be right back.” Jack said as jogged out the door.

Harry from the couch looked out the window at his neighbor and whistled low. “They sure do know how to make them here in America, Teddy.”

Jack was tall, probably at least six one or six two, broad muscular shoulders, a trim waist, long legs encased in weather worn jeans and an arse that was made to be fondled. He had salt and pepper hair, warm brown eyes with laugh lines at the corners and kissable lips. He had a body that was created by physical labor not hours spent in the gym. In short, he was everything that made Harry sit up and beg, well physically anyways.

In the last few years, since he admitted he was gay, Harry had only a hand full of lovers; a blowjob here, a hand job there, nothing serious. His obligations and the danger to those he loved kept him from going any further. Since the end of the war he really hadn’t had time to even think about it. Harry had found himself becoming an instant parent overnight and had to learn how to care for a baby. Once he began to get the hang of things, his tenuous relationship with the wizarding world had kept him from even trying after that.

Now he was free of Voldemort, had a handle on being a single parent and was away from the wizarding world. He could finally contemplate having a relationship that actually had promise of being more. Of course, Jack seemed pretty straight and Harry was probably too young for him even if he was gay or bi.

“He’s probably married anyways…” Harry said to himself.

From the window Harry saw Jack grab the four shopping bags and walk inside. “Where do you want me to put these?”

“Just set those down on the kitchen table, please.” Harry answered and pointed to the kitchen.

A minute later Jack was back from the kitchen and said, “So do you have something to wrap that in and some aspirins or something. I can fix that up for you.”

Harry knew he could just use a quick healing spell, but couldn’t risk it now that Jack knew he was hurt.

“Probably not, I didn’t think of that when I purchased everything. It’ll be fine though; I can just put some ice on it and play around with Teddy here on the couch and rest it.”

“You know what I got a wrap and aspirins at my house, I’ll be right back.” Jack said quickly and then left.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast a health check spell on his ankle. The spell showed that it was just a mild sprain, so Harry cast a light healing charm to ease the pain and swelling. It wouldn’t heal it completely, but it would help enough that he would be fine within a day or two, instead of a couple of weeks. He couldn’t risk doing anymore, unless he was willing for Jack to become suspicious.

Teddy currently stood against the couch, lightly banging his fist against the cushions and laughing. He bounced on his feet and waved a hand around, giggling at Harry. He pulled his hat off in a quick move and tried to hand it to Harry with an unspoken **ta-da**!

“That’s impressive luv, but what did I tell you about our hats? Hum? We got to keep your hair covered in public until you learn how to control your metamorphic abilities. I don’t think Jack would buy premature graying on a baby…” Harry said as he quickly put Teddy’s hat back on as he currently had salt and pepper hair that was very similar to Jack’s.

A few minutes later, Jack was back with a wrap for Harry’s ankle, some aspirins and an ice pack.

“Thanks by the way, I probably would have had to crawl inside with Teddy if you hadn’t come along.”

“It’s no problem. I took care of Sasha too.” Jack said and then explained more at Harry’s confused look. “That’s Greg Lowell’s dog, he lives a couple houses down. Greg hasn’t caught on that you can’t let your dog go running around without a leash.”

“It wasn’t too bad; at least Sasha wasn’t a big dog. I might of had had a problem then.” Harry replied.

“Okay, let’s take a look at that ankle…” Jack stated as he knelt down beside Harry’s lower half and raised up his pant leg. He unlaced Harry’s trainer and slipped it off. Harry gave a grimace as the shoe was removed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Jack removed the sock and then looked at the foot. “Not too bad, probably only need to be off it for a day or two.”

“Are you a doctor?” Harry asked.

Jack laughed and said, “Nah, my job’s just very active, so occasionally I get hurt.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m in the Airforce, I work out of Cheyenne Mountain. Pretty boring stuff for the most part.” Jack said casually.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in question. After years of Dumbledore’s vague answers he had learned a thing or two about spotting half truths. He could tell Jack had left a lot out of his explanation, but figured it was probably classified or something. Jack gave off a certain aura, one that told Harry that he was a solider through and through and that Jack had seen a fair amount of action.

“Except for the injuries…” Harry said with a smirk.

“Yeah, except for that.” Jack said with a small smile.

He started to wrap the foot securely and then placed the ice pack on the ankle. He walked into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a glass of water and gave Harry a few aspirins.

“Here, this should help.”

“Thanks.” Harry swallowed the pills and took a gulp of water.

“So, is there anybody to help you for the next few days?” Jack asked as he took a seat at the end of the couch.

“No, it’s just me and Teddy, but we’ll be fine. Teddy needs a nap soon anyways and by the time he wakes up I’m sure I will be well enough to at least limp around.”

Jack frowned and then said, “Well, at least let me help you today, you really should let it rest. You won’t be able to take Teddy around the house, especially upstairs. I have the next few days off anyways.”

“I don’t want to ruin any plans you had…” he started.

“Hey, that’s what neighbors are for.” Jack grinned and then he clapped his hands. “So, have you guys had lunch?”

“I was going to fix it after we got back here.”

“Well, why don’t we go into the kitchen and I can fix something for you guys.” Jack said as he stood up. He looked over towards the kitchen and saw there were a few steps up to it. Picking up Teddy he said, “Here you hold Teddy and I will carry you into the kitchen, those steps might give you a little trouble.”

Jack handed Teddy to Harry and then wrapped an arm around Harry’s back and another under his knees and scooped up both Harry and Teddy in his arms. Harry squeaked, in a very manly way of course, and then glared at Jack in challenge of mentioning the squeak. He held an arm tight around Teddy and wrapped the other around Jack’s neck.

“Are you sure we’re not too heavy?” Harry asked with a frown.

“Nah, its fine.” Jack answered with a smirk.

“Show off.” Harry said as he grinned back.

Jack walked them into the kitchen and then set Harry down on his good foot next to the kitchen table. Harry slipped Teddy into the highchair bedside the table and then sat down.

“So what did you plan on making?” Jack said as he opened the fridge.

“Just a sandwich for me and for Teddy just some sliced banana, sliced cheese and some of the chicken in there with some milk in a sippy cup.” Harry said. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet, no.”

“Well, join us, since your making it and all…” Harry stated.

“Sure, sounds good.” Jack said as he began putting together the meal. “So what brought you to Colorado?”

“Teddy and I lost some family about a year ago. I thought a change would be good, a fresh start for us both.”Harry said quietly.

“Teddy’s mother?”

“Well, she was one of them. Teddy’s father and mother died as well as a number of friends and family…”

“His father? I thought you were his father?” Jack asked as sliced a banana up for Teddy.

“I’m not his biological father, no; I’m his godfather. When they died they made me his guardian in their will and asked me to raise him as my son.”Harry explained.

“How old are you?” Jack questioned.

“Nineteen, why?”

“Nothin’, so what happened?” Jack asked with a frown.

“It was… there was an incident and a group of people killed them.” Harry replied.

“They were caught right?” Jack asked in a low voice. He had an unreadable look on his face.

“Yeah, we caught them all or they were killed in the fight.” Harry said absently.

Harry didn’t know why he was telling Jack that, he shouldn’t be telling him that…besides it was hard to explain and it left Harry feeling empty. So many people died; so much loss because an evil megalomaniac decided he wanted to conquer the magical world.

“Anyways, I thought a change would be good for us, so we moved here.”

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´~¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

When lunch was over, Jack carried a sleepy Teddy and Harry up the stairs for a nap, Harry directing him towards Teddy’s room. Jack, after entering the room, grinned down at Teddy. “Teddy, you hit the jackpot!”

“I wanted Teddy to have a room that made him happy…” Harry said with a smile.

“This room would make anybody happy… who did the murals?”

“Um… a friend of mine named Dobby. He loves Teddy as you can tell; he actually decorated the entire room.” Harry explained as Jack set him down on his feet next to the crib.

Harry leaned over and placed Teddy in the crib and covered him with his blanket. Teddy gave a contented sigh and then promptly fell asleep.

“He’s a good kid.” Jack stated.

“Yeah he is…” Harry said with a smile and then turned around and said, “Well, come on HeMan take me to bed, time’s awaisten.”

As soon as Harry said it he realized how it sounded and blushed from his roots to the tip of his toes.

Jack chuckled and wagging his eyebrows said, “Oh, yes Sir!”

Jack scooped Harry up into his arms and left the bedroom. Harry quietly pointed him in the right direction and once they entered his room he said, “You can just put me on the bed there.”

Leaning over the bed, Jack lightly placed Harry down. Their faces were an inch for each other’s and Harry could feel Jack’s warm breath on his lips. For a moment Harry tightened his arms around Jack’s neck and closed his eyes as arousal swept through his body. With an exhale of breath he opened his eyes to find Jack with a small frown on his face.

“Okay, I’ll let you two sleep for a while, just call me if you need me.” He said as he stood up and started to back away. “Do you have any preference on dinner, cause I barbeque a mean steak if you’re willing… I have some at my house if that sounds good?”

“Sounds great…” Harry replied. “Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem, like I said, that’s what neighbors are for…” Jack answered. “So just call me when you want to get up.”

Harry nodded as he got comfortable on the bed and then closed his eyes to sleep.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´~¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Jack walked down the stairs with a frown on his face and in thought. He was attracted to Harry that was a sure thing. The kid was beautiful. But, there was something else, something in his eyes and the way he spoke that told Jack that Harry was more mature than any other nineteen year old he had ever met. There was a sad pained look in his eyes that even though Jack couldn’t explain it, said Harry had seen war; had lost too many lives and too much in that war.

Jack wondered what he had been through exactly and why. He could think of any major conflicts in England, not on that kind of scale anyways. A few years ago there had been some reports of a number of terrorist attacks in England, but the British government had made it clear it was a minor issue and that it would be handled locally. The American government had been leery of stepping in and after about a year or two, the attacks had stopped.

Harry had said that Teddy’s parents and a number of other civilians had died about a year ago and that had been around the time the attacks had ended… Jack wondered if Harry somehow had been involved in that?

~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 2 **

For the next few months, Jack and Harry began to get to know each other. Jack helping his convalescing neighbor with his everyday activities certainly got the ball rolling. For the first three days Harry needed help taking care of everything from cooking their meals to taking care of Teddy and Jack was more than willing to help. His plans for a relaxing fishing trip at his Minnesota cabin were quickly forgotten and Jack didn’t seem to mind at all.

Though Harry was only nineteen he acted as if he were at least thirty, the mature responsibility of Teddy’s well being insured that. Harry was beyond beautiful in a strongly masculine, and at the same time, fragile way. He gave off a commanding presence that made those around his sit up and take notice. If Jack hadn’t known better he would have said Harry had a military back ground, but he was too young for that.

Jack knew with his attraction to Harry it wasn’t the smartest choice to be with him so much, but Jack couldn’t seem to care all that much. The military’s asinine Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell policy and views on homosexuality was something Jack had battled with his entire career. Jack, as a bisexual who favored men more than women, had to keep more than half of his life secret; always conscious of what he did in public and who he chose to see in secret.

The first few years in the Airforce, Jack had a few relationships behind closed doors. Kevin, a fellow soldier, had been with him the longest. They had met in boot camp and had become friends quickly. For the first three years they had each kept their sexual preferences quiet until a drunken pass on Jack’s part had ignited their two year relationship. Jack had loved Kevin more than anyone he had ever been with and Kevin had felt the same way. But, as time went on, Kevin grew frustrated with keeping each other a secret. They had had many fights where Kevin argued for them to leave the Airforce so that they could be together in public, but Jack loved the Airforce, even though he wasn’t allowed to be an out homosexual in it.

Finally, after the mother of all fights, Kevin had left for good and within a few months he was no longer in the Airforce. For a long time after that Jack had stuck to just backroom blowjobs and one night stands and then he had met Sarah. She had been what he needed; loving, strong, funny, beautiful… and he had asked her to marry him. They had had Charlie and they were a family and for a while life had been perfect. Then in one night his life had changed forever. If he had taken the extra thirty seconds to lock his gun in the safe, he could have had that perfect life for a long time to come.

To this day, he raged in silent fury at his reckless actions that had ended his son’s life at nine years old. Kids his age didn’t recognize the danger in playing with a loaded gun, all they saw was the cool toy that they saw in movies and on T.V. They didn’t know that with a pull of the trigger and in the blink of an eye everything would be over.

After Charlie’s death, Jack had withdrawn into himself; the guilt of his son’s death eating away at what was left of him. Sarah had tried to understand, to be there for him, but how do you get over the death of your child? How do you get over the guilt of causing it? Bitter and angry, Jack had slowly driven his wife away from him until finally she divorced him.

The only thing that had kept him from eating a bullet from the same gun that had taken Charlie’s life had been the Stargate program. With the help of Daniel, everything had fallen into place and within a year he had a purpose again. Save the world from evil aliens… how cool was that?!

From there he had slowly found a rhythm again and over the years taken a lover or two, but nothing serious. Not only was he a bisexual man in the military, he was also Second in Command of the SGC, a military top secret facility. Nearly everything he did was classified and there were times where he would be gone for weeks or months and unable to give a reason for being gone. Not the best circumstances for building a relationship.

Now, with the appearance of a nineteen year old and his one year old son, he found his life taking another course; one that he had never expected.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´(¸.•´(¸•´(¸.•¨)¸.•´

Harry finished dressing Teddy and then smiled. Teddy, now a year and a half old, was walking on his own and able to form simple sentences. He was growing up so fast that Harry felt like it was just yesterday that he had held him for the first time. It had been one week after the final battle and Harry had woken up from a magically induced coma used to help him heal. When Harry had been told the news of all the dead and that he was now Teddy’s guardian, he had held Teddy in his arms and cried.

Teddy was a war orphan just like him and after a while grieving for all they had lost he had found new strength in the simple decision that he would never allow Teddy to have the childhood he had had. Alone and forgotten with no family and no memory of his parents. So Harry had begun making arrangements to officially adopt Teddy as well as acquire and store memories, photos, stories and such for Teddy to still grow up knowing about Remus and Tonks. It wasn’t the same as having them here with Teddy, but hopefully it would be enough.

“Jaack?” Teddy asked with an eager look on his face as he pulled Harry away from his thoughts.

In the last few months Teddy had grown as attached to the older soldier as Harry had and Jack had in turn without any hesitation allowed himself to be wrapped around Teddy’s little finger. Jack was so good with Teddy; always patient and loving, playing with Teddy or reading him a book, rocking him to sleep or changing his nappy. It was clear to Harry that Jack loved Teddy and Harry was happy that Teddy had at least one more person in his life.

“Yes, let’s go see Jack.” Harry answered and swung teddy up into his arms. Teddy squealed in glee and then giggled as he snuggled into Harry’s neck.

Walking down the stairs Harry began to gather a few things. Jack had invited Harry and Teddy to a barbeque he was having with some friends. Jack had said they were the people he worked with and Harry was excited to meet them. It was the first time Harry was going to meet anyone in Jack’s life and he was nervous.

Jack and Harry had begun a friendship that first day and through the last few months had grown closer. At times it seemed as if Jack was interested in Harry, but Harry wasn’t sure. When they were together they always found ways of touching each other or when they watched a movie on the couch they sat close, pressed from shoulders to knees. Harry wanted it so much that Jack became the main feature in his masturbatory fantasies and they were amazing; leaving him aching for more each time.

When he had everything, Harry and Teddy walked over to Jack’s house and to the backyard.

“Jaaack!” Teddy screamed in excitement and tromped over to Jack, his arms flying and his legs wobbly as he was still new to walking on his own.

Jack laughed and threw Teddy high up into the air and then caught him in his arms. Teddy gave a squealed of laughter and clapped his hands.

“Hey buddy, you ready for food? Yummy, Jack’s special just for you…” Jack said with a smile as he blew a raspberry into Teddy’s stomach. Teddy giggled and nodded his head a couple of times. Besides Jack and Harry, meal time was his favorite past time.

Harry walked up to Jack and saw four other people standing with him. He smiled in greeting and waited to be introduced.

“Harry Evans, meet my CO, General George Hammond.” Jack said as he stepped near an older balding man. The general had a friendly smile on his face as he held out his hand to shake Harry’s.

“Hello, General Hammond.” Harry greeted as he shook the man’s hand. The firm grip and overall bearing of the man told Harry that he had been quite a soldier before he was relegated to a desk job.

“Hello Mr. Evans, please call me George.” Hammond said with a stern yet kind voice.

“Only if you can me Harry, George.” Harry replied to the general.

Jack then gestured to a tall blonde woman beside him and said, “And this is Major Samantha Carter, scientist extraordinaire.”

“Please, call me Sam.” She said with a smile and a roll of her eyes as she shook Harry’s hand. Sam had an instantly appealing look about her that made Harry relax and feel comfortable around her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam and please call me Harry.” He answered back as they released hands and he turned towards Jack again as he walked up to a tall brown haired man with glasses that reminded him of Neville in a way. Quietly unassuming, but strong and capable of anything he put his mind to.

“Over here is Dr. Daniel Jackson, he’s our resident go-to guy.” Jack stated as he clapped Daniel on his back. “He knows about every civilization on this planet and he’s not afraid to sit you down and bore you about them either…”

Dr. Jackson gave Jack a mock glare and turned to Harry. “Hello Harry, call me Daniel please.”

Harry chuckled and shook Daniel’s hand in greeting.

“This big lug is Teal’C Murray.” Jack stated as he gestured to a tall muscular black man near him.

“It is an honored to meet you, HarryEvans.” Teal’C greeted in monotone voice as he gave a slight bow in welcome.

“And this little guy here is Teddy Evans, Harry’s son.” Jack said as he tickled Teddy as he held him in his arms.

“Noooo….” Teddy cried in between giggles as Jack tickled him.

The five other adults smiled as Teddy continued to laugh, his sweet little giggle floating around the quiet backyard.

“So, Harry, Jack tells me you just moved here from Britain? Where are you from? I gave a few lectures in the U.K. several years back.” Daniel asked as they headed over to the picnic table set with dinner.

“I grew up in Surrey and then attended a boarding school in Scotland once I reached eleven.” Harry answered.

“How do you like America, Harry?” Sam asked as they sat down at the picnic table and began loading their plates.

“It’s different, that’s for sure, but I like it. It’s a good neighborhood and has a lot of kids for Teddy to grow up around and the area has a great deal to offer. I think it was the right choice for Teddy and I.” Harry replied as he took a bite of the barbecued chicken Jack had made.

Beside him, Jack had Teddy on his lap and was sharing his food with the baby. Teddy with his own baby spoon took a bite of Jack’s potato salad and frowned. “Ucky.”

Harry laughed and then gave Teddy a dinner roll to munch on.

The dinner continued and for the next three hours Harry got to know Jack’s friends. George Hammond was a man who like Jack had the aura of years as a soldier and a commanding presence. He also had a kind grandfatherly demeanor about him that made both Harry and Teddy like him immediately. Teddy spent quite a bit of time in the older soldier’s lap, babbling to him and pointing to interesting things.

Sam was a tall blonde bombshell with the mind of a scientist and the mentality of a soldier. If Harry hadn’t been gay, he would have definitely been attracted to a woman like Sam. Harry and she had an easy report with one another from the very beginning.

Daniel was similar to Sam in many ways and a scientist through and through. He was intelligent, had a dry sarcastic humor that made Harry laugh and was physically very appealing. Both passionate and down to earth, he exuded strength and wisdom with every word he spoke.

Teal’C was a tall muscle bound warrior with a quiet strength and subtle facial tics that were the only ways of understanding the warrior’s mindset. He would quirk an eyebrow in question or give a slight frown in confusion, he was outside a stoic man, but inside Harry was sure there was a lot going on under the surface.

Harry could see how the five friends and co-workers were a family. They naturally blended together, each personality a perfect fit for the others. The joked and fought with each other in a sibling, or in George’s case a fatherly sort of way. It was clear that they had been through quite a bit and Harry couldn’t help, but be curious as to what that all was.

After the meal, Harry and Jack brought the dishes into the house while the rest entertained Teddy’s curious nature. He had heard a cricket nearby and toddled off to investigate, the remaining four adults following quickly behind.

“They’re really nice, thank you for inviting us tonight.” Harry said with a small smile as he began to wash the dishes.

“They have wanted to meet you for a while, besides; I thought you could use a few more adults to liven up your conversations.” Jack said with a grin.

Harry laughed and said, “There is that, thanks.”

They stood there in a companionable silence while Harry washed the dishes and Jack dried them. After he was done, Harry turned around and leaned against the counter as Jack finished putting the dishes away.

Closing the cupboard, Jack then turned quietly and looked at Harry. Harry’s breath caught in his chest and his heart picked up the beat as he saw a heated look in Jack’s eyes. Nervously, he wet his lips and slipped his hands into the pockets in his jeans.

Jack grinned and slowly walked over to Harry, trapping him between Jack and the counter and placing his hands on either side of the counter, trapping Harry in.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Jack murmured as he leaned in.

“Merlin! Finally…” Harry moaned as their lips met for the first time.

Their lips moved against each other and Harry sighed. He felt a spark of electricity bounce from his lips to Jack’s and mewed softly. It wasn’t a deep kiss; mostly just a brush of their lips in a chaste kiss, but with a promise of what was to come. Jack pulled back and Harry groaned as Jack took his perfect lips away and looked into Harry’s eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and then as one dived in for a deeper kiss. Jack gripped Harry’s hips and pulled him as close to his body as possible while Harry wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and opened his mouth to Jack’s questing tongue.

They stood there wrapped in each other’s arms, lips and tongues dueling for dominance in the kiss and Harry finally gave control up to Jack. The older man groaned in pleasure as his hands wandered around Harry’s body, memorizing every dip and curve he found. His hands cupped Harry’s firm cheeks and lifted the younger man up onto the counter behind him.

Harry in answer wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, pulling their groins together as they both moaned in ecstasy. Letting his hands card through Jack’s hair, Harry mewed quietly as Jack bit his bottom lip and then moved from his lips to his neck, biting and licking the tender skin along the way.

From the backyard a squeal of delight was heard followed by Jack’s laughing friends and they reluctantly pulled away.

“Probably not the best time to start this.” Harry said in a whisper; his sweet breath ghosting over Jack’s lips.

“Yeah…” Jack answered as he leaned in and gave a final nip to Harry’s kiss swollen lips and then lowered him onto his feet.

“I should probably put Teddy to bed soon anyways, it’s nearly eleven…” Harry said with a smile and then lifted up on the tip of his toes to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck and kiss him again. “Thank you for tonight.”

Jack snorted and kissed him back with a smirk on his lips, “Believe me, it was my pleasure.”

Harry chuckled and then slipped by Jack and out into the backyard to find Teddy. Saying goodbye to everyone, Harry gathered Teddy and their things and headed off to his house.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´(¸.•´(¸•´(¸.•¨)¸.•´

Jack sat around with his team and CO for another hour or so. When it got late they brought everything into the house and began getting ready to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a dark figure sneak across Harry’s backyard. His senses on alert he reacted.

“Teal’ C, Sam are you armed?” Jack asked as he grabbed a gun from his safe.

“I have a Zat’nik’tel, O’Neill.” Teal’C answered.

“Yes, sir.” Carter answered. “Is something wrong?”

“Someone just slipped into Harry’s house.” Jack said as he took off into a run towards Harry’s house, Teal’C and Sam right behind him with Daniel and General Hammond not much farther behind.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´(¸.•´(¸•´(¸.•¨)¸.•´

Harry awoke with a start as the ward alarm sounded. Quickly silencing it, he jumped out of bed and checked on Teddy. Finding him sleeping peacefully, Harry put up a strong ward to keep everyone, but him out of Teddy’s room and then crept downstairs to find the intruder.

He stopped as he heard the creak of a floor board in the living room and then he slipped into the room to see a dark figure searching quietly and putting valuables into a bag. ‘_Well, at least it only a burglar and not the Minsitry Aurors_’ thought Harry.

Coming out from around the hidden spot in the entryway with his wand in hand, he cleared his throat. “You know the good stuff is actually locked away in the safe. Just knick knacks and things like that about.”

The thief whipped around and looked at Harry. He smiled, no doubt thinking he found an easy target to overcome. After all the thief was tall and fairly muscled, as Harry was thin and kind of on the short side.

“What daddy was too scared to check out the noise, so he sent the little boy to do the job?” The thief laughed. “This is going to be easy.”

“Actually, this is my home and appearances can be deceiving.” Harry replied as he took a casual stance against the wall and added. “I would advise you to leave now while you’re still standing.”

“Run along, little boy before you get hurt…” The thief said as he pulled out a pocket knife with a long serrated five inch blade.

“Last chance.” Harry said as he stood to his full height and took a fighting stance.

The thief laughed and edged closer. “What are you going to do, poke with that twig of yours?”

“You know what, I haven’t had a good fight in a while… so I going to put my ‘twig’ away and do this by hand. Nothing like a little hand to hand to get the juices flowing.” Harry replied as he pocketed his wand and stepped aside as the other man rushed toward him with the knife.

Pivoting on his feet he swung around as the man passed him and landed a kicked to the man’s arse. He fell to the floor and growled in annoyance and jumped up. “That’s it, you little punk, I’m gonna’ enjoy this!”

He ran forward and swiped the knife toward Harry, aiming for his gut. Harry grabbed the hand and twisted it until he heard a crack of bone and the knife dropped out of the man’s hand. With a final twist he flipped the man over onto his back to hold him down. The thief with a cry of pain rolled away and stumbled to his feet, then rushing at Harry and caught him around the waist and lifted him up off his feet. The man then tried to slam him against a nearby wall, but Harry anticipating the move twisted his body and grabbed one of the thief’s arms as he rounded the man and shoved him face first against the wall.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice.” Harry stated as he slammed the man’s head into the wall to disorient him. Harry let him go and his body fell to the floor with a thunk and a groan. Harry whipped out his wand and said, “_Stupefy_.”

A red jet of light burst from his wand and hit the thief square in the chest and his body lost all its tension and fell into unconsciousness. Harry leaned down and held his wand next to the man’s head and said “_Obliviate_.”

“You want to tell me what the hell that was, Harry?!”

Harry whipped around at hearing Jack’s harsh question and seeing Jack’s angry face said, “Bloody hell…”

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´(¸.•´(¸•´(¸.•¨)¸.•´

Jack, Sam and Teal’C reached the backdoor a minute after the thief entered the house. Slipping inside they moved silently through the kitchen as Jack heard Harry speak.

“You know the good stuff is actually locked away in the safe. Just knick knacks and things like that about.”

Jack’s heart began beating rapidly and he silently berated Harry for his brave stupidity. He was going to get himself killed!

“What daddy was too scared to check out the noise, so he sent the little boy to do the job?” The thief laughed and Jack gritted his teeth. How was he going to get Harry out of there? “This is going to be easy.”

“Actually, this is my home and appearances can be deceiving.” Harry replied in a calm and quiet voice that Jack had never heard before. What was Harry up to? “I would advise you to leave now while you’re still standing.”

Jack turned around to signal Teal’C and Sam to go around and enter the living room from the entryway. They silently moved out of the room as the burglar spoke.

“Run along, little boy before you get hurt…” The soon-to-be-dead thief said as Jack heard the tell tell click of a pocket knife moving into place. Jack saw movement from behind him and turned to find General Hammond and Daniel coming inside. He covered his mouth with a finger to signal them to be quiet.

“Last chance.” Harry said.

“What are you going to do, poke me with that twig of yours?”

‘_Twig?’ _Jack thought._ ‘That’s all Harry has… a measly stick?!’_

“You know what, I haven’t had a good fight in a while… so I going to put my ‘twig’ away and do this by hand. Nothing like a little hand to hand to get the juices flowing.”

Jack began moving around the corner into the living room just as he heard running. Rounding the corner he saw Harry quickly move out of the way of the man rushing at him with a knife and kick him in the ass as he fell down. The guy jumped onto his feet and growled, “That’s it, you little punk, I’m gonna’ enjoy this!” as he again moved quickly toward Harry, knife headed towards Harry’s chest.

Harry grabbed the guy’s wrist and gave it a sudden twist and Jack heard a snap and the knife fell to the ground. Harry kept twisting the arm until he flipped the man on his back onto the floor. The burglar rolled away and staggered to his feet and slammed into Harry, grabbing him around the waist. Harry grabbed one of the man’s hand’s and whipped it around his back and shoved him against the wall.

‘_Where did Harry learn to fight like that?’_ thought Jack.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice.” Harry said as he slammed the man against the wall.

The guy fell to the floor and just as Jack was about to move in and help at least keep the man down, Harry pulled out the ‘twig’ from his pocket and said, “_Stupefy_” as a red light shot out of the wooden stick hitting the man’s chest. Shortly after he followed with an “_Obliviate_” as a white light hit the burglar’s head.

“You want to tell me what the hell that was, Harry?!” Jack growled as he stomped over to the younger man.

Harry turned around and closed his eyes before saying, “Bloody hell…”

~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 3 **

Harry could feel five pair of eyes on him, each both confused as to what they saw and angry over Harry’s oblivious lies of who he really was. It was clear that unless he was willing to perform a memory charm on all of them that he was going to have to come clean and tell the truth or lie threw his teeth.

He hadn’t really expected to tell his life story so soon. He had figured, maybe sometime in the future when he had found somebody to love, that he would have to have the talk. You know, the ‘I’m a wizard and no you’re not bloody crazy’ talk after someone had seen just a little too much. Now, he was not only going to have to have the talk with Jack, someone he had a chance in loving and loving him, but with four other people that he had just met that night.

He was annoyed with himself for not realizing there were more people in the house. The wards would need to be reset to make the adjustments to them; he didn’t want any more surprises like tonight. Maybe he should add something to indicate whether the intruder was magical or muggle. He hadn’t thought of that… it showed how much he had been ingrained in the wizarding world when he didn’t even think to add in that distinction.

“You want to explain to me what just happened?” Jack barked as he stood just a foot from Harry, his face drawn into a tight scowl. Harry was drawn from his thoughts, fidgeting slightly under the intense stare.

“Well, what exactly did you see?” Harry asked evasively, his wand hand twitchingly slightly. He was tempted to cast an obliviate on them, but Harry really didn’t want to do that. Jack was important to him and his friends were good people, they didn’t deserve to be lied to and have their memories erased.

“No, uh uhh, you’re not going to play that card… tell me exactly what I saw right now!” Jack said in a deathly quiet voice, making Harry shiver. He understood exactly how good Jack must be as a soldier; that voice must bring even the strongest to heel.

“I… well, you see… oh, bugger, this is hard.” Harry quietly murmured.

“What kind of weapon is that, HarryEvans, I have never seen such a weapon?” Teal’C questioned as he eyed Harry’s wand with apparent interest.

“Yeah, what’s up with the twig-thingy? Not exactly a smart choice as a weapon in a fight, the guy had a frickin’ knife for cryin’ out loud!” Jack said testily, his hands waving about in as he shouted at Harry.

Over the last few months Harry had gotten use to Jack’s natural protectiveness when it came to people, especially those he cared about. His loud voice and overbearing stance might have annoyed Harry if he hadn’t known that Jack had been scared that Harry might have gotten hurt.

“This is my wand-” Harry began in a soothing voice, but was interrupted by Sam.

“Wand? As in _**magic **_wand?” Sam questioned, her voice laced with skepticism. She looked at the wand as if it was going to turn into a rubber chicken at any moment and the joke would be over.

“Yeah… I’m a wizard.” Harry stated with a small smile as the five other people in the room stared at him blankly. “I use this wand to harness magic inherent to my body and cast spells with it.”

“So you used _**magic**_ to do whatever the hell you just did to him?” Jack asked as he point to the unconscious thief on the floor.

Harry nodded and said, “I used a spell to knock him out and one to… keep him from endangering Teddy and me. I don’t need any unwanted attention drawn to us, so having the authorities come to arrest him wasn’t something I wanted.”

“May I see your wand?” Sam asked as she held her hand out to him.

“Sure.” Harry said with a small shrug and handed over the wand to her.

She held it lightly in her hand, testing it weight, shape, looking closely to see there was any indication of how it was used. “Can anybody use this?”

“Anybody who is a witch or wizard probably could, but some wands work better for certain people… though muggles can’t use them.” He answered and then from there look of confusion added. “Muggles are non-magical people, people who weren’t born with a magical core.”

“What is a magical core?” Daniel asked, his eyes alight with interest. Harry could see the wheels working in Daniel’s mind; Harry was sure that Daniel would find the magical community a veritable treasure trove as a yet undiscovered society.

“It is something witches and wizards are born with and is an added element that allows us to manipulate energy around us.” Harry explained and then a soft buzzing could be heard. Everyone except Harry looked around trying to identify the buzzing noise.

“That’s Teddy, he must have woken up. Let me just go check on him… if I could have my wand back.”

Harry held out his hand to Sam, silently waiting for her to give him the wand. She hesitated when Jack spoke.

“Let me go get him, you stay here.” Jack stated.

Harry knew Jack was hesitant to let Harry out of his sight… though it was odd; Jack and the rest had been surprised at what Harry had done, but from their reactions, it wasn’t the oddest thing they had ever seen.

Turning around he shook his head, “You can’t, I put up a strong ward around the room, it won’t let anybody, but me enter the room until I take it down.”

“Is that like a force field or something?” Jack asked with surprised look on his face.

“A magical one, yes.” Harry said as he held out his hand for his wand again.

Sam looked at George and he gave a slight nod of his head. She handed the wand to Harry and he turned to make his way to the stairs as Jack began to follow him. Turning around he looked Jack in the eye and said, “Honestly Jack, if I really was a threat to any of you, I could have disabled all of you and disappeared in a second.”

From a few feet behind Jack, Harry could see both of Teal’c’s eyebrows rise and disappear beyond the rim of hat on his head.

“Just humor me, okay, Harry…” Jack said quietly as he gestured for Harry to lead.

Nodding, Harry made his way up the stairs and once at Teddy’s bedroom door, he raised his wand and removed the ward around Teddy’s room. Opening the door, he found Teddy’s standing up in his crib, tear tracks down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, luv?” Harry crooned as he picked up Teddy, rocking him in his arms. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Teddy tightly grabbed a lock of Harry’s hair in his fist and laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder. Harry heard sniffling and a hiccup here and there as his son calmed down. Turning around Harry walked towards the door to Jack and faced him so that Teddy could see the older man.

“Look who’s here Teddy…”

Teddy opened his eyes and laying eyes on Jack, he gave a gap toothed smile at him.

“Hey buddy.” Jack said with a smile as he rubbed Teddy’s back lightly.

“Why don’t we go downstairs, I’m sure you all will have a lot more questions…” Harry acknowledged and then walked out of the room after Jack nodded.

They made their way down the stairs to find George, Daniel, Sam and Teal’c having a quiet conversation.

“Why don’t you guys sit down and I will tell you about Teddy and I and where we come from, yeah?” Harry asked as he sat down on the love seat with Jack beside him.

They all took a seat and Harry arranged Teddy in a comfortable place on his lap.

“Before I tell you all, I need to have you give an oath that you won’t communicate with anyone outside of this room about what I am going to tell you. Our society has strict laws about letting this secret out.” Harry stated as he looked around at them.

The five nodded their heads in agreement and Harry used an incantation to bind them to the oath.

“What was that?” Jack asked looking around. A bright light had engulfed SG-1 and their CO as the spell took effect.

“It’s an oath that keeps you from telling anyone, in any form of communication, about this to someone who doesn’t already know the secret. It is a security measure that is used a lot in our world.” Harry answered as he allowed Teddy to play with the wand in his hand.

“Are all of your spells in Latin like that?” Daniel inquired.

“Most are, the language is the building blocks of our spell work.” Harry answered Daniel. “So, about out world… the magical community is not very large, we only have maybe a couple million worldwide. Some of the largest populated areas are Egypt, China, the States and the U.K. Each area is has a government appointed to care for our people, keep law and order and to guard our secret from the rest of the world. It was about three hundred years ago that our communities began going into hiding and closing off interaction between the magical and non-magical world. Even we were a closely guarded community, but at that time it became apparent that our society as a whole was not longer safe out in the open. ”

“That was during the Salem witch trials, correct?” Daniel asked eagerly.

“Yes, there was a lot of fear of the unknown and also persecution from the religious extremists who thought witches and wizards were followers of Satan, the devil, you pick.” Harry replied with snort. “So, we hid ourselves away and slowly your people began to believe we no longer existed, were just fairy tales and legends.”

“How do you keep such a big secret? With millions of people worldwide, it seems like that would be nearly impossible.” Sam questioned incredulously.

“We have magic to do that for us. We group our communities together and cover the areas with strong wards that keep muggles out or put up notice-me-not charms that keep muggles from looking where we don’t want them to look. My school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a large castle in Scotland that looks like an aged and crumbling ruin with a sign that says ‘DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE’ to any muggles who come near it.”

“That’s amazing…” Daniel exclaimed as he sat on the edge of his seat. “So, does your community keep records of your history?”

“I thought you might be interested in something like that… The magical world has been around for thousands of years, some of those in our community are hundreds if not a thousand years old.” Harry answered with a smile.

Harry laughed as they looked at him with surprise. Daniel had a look of absolute glee at being able to talk to someone who had been alive for one thousand years, so much living history for him to absorb.

“There are people, on Earth, that have lived for a millennium?” Sam asked.

“Well, not people in the sense that they are human, but there are sentient magical creatures that have, yes.”

“Son, when you say magical creatures, what exactly do you mean?” George asked in a stern voice as everyone else sat up a little straighter, tension evident in their bodies. Harry knew by his tone of voice that there was something they weren’t telling him, he would have to ask about that later.

“Um, well there are many beings living in this world that are believed to be legends, like I said. There are goblins, veela, elves, centaurs, vampires, werewolves, dragons, griffins, unicorns and such. There really is an entirely different world that we keep hidden from muggles.”

“How is that possible? The rest of the world would know about it; that is way too much to keep hidden!” Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

“Like I said we have magic to keep it hidden. Our governments have departments set up just to keep it secret. In the U.K. the Ministry of Magic has a whole department filled with people who are called Obliviators, they go into situations where the community has been exposed and erase the memory of the event from the muggles who witnessed it or they do like I am doing and have them give an oath to keep what they have seen a secret.”

“They erase their memories?!” Jack asked in anger.

“Yes, they do…” Harry replied. “Our community needs to stay hidden, there is too much fear in the world of the unknown as it is, can you imagine what others would do if they knew there were people out there who could pop into any secure place in the world and do whatever they wanted. Or people who could make you do what they wanted threw a simple spell… our people would be rounded up and killed in fear or captured to be used to do horrible things.”

It was quiet in the room; Harry could see their thoughts on their faces. Some secrets were just too dangerous to be made public.

“The world is still too ignorant to accept things like this that they don’t understand… magical beings wouldn’t be safe.” Harry said softly. “Though we do notify the leaders of the major countries in the world; often times it is necessary to keep our world hidden. However, those leaders are spelled with an oath like all of you to limit the secret being spoken to anyone who does not already know it.”

“So the American government knows?”Hammond asked with a frown.

“Probably, but it is no doubt limited to your current president and the previous ones in office. It is a closely guarded secret.” Harry answered with a nod.

“What exactly can you do with magic?” Sam questioned. “There has to be a limited amount of things, the physical laws of the universe wouldn’t allow just anything…”

“There are many types of magic and fields of study… such as transfiguration-”

“What is that?” Daniel asked.

“Transfiguration is magic which changes one object into another. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa.”

“So you can change, say a rock into what, a dog?” Jack asked eagerly. “Give us a little show and tell, Harry.”

Harry chuckled and placed Teddy in Jack’s lap and stood up. Walking to the fireplace, he grabbed a small wooden statue that Hermione had given to him as a gift a few years ago. The statue was of Sirius and Remus, or rather, Padfoot and Moony. Using his wand, Harry spoke the spell to change the object into a small white fluffy dog with large ears and a bow tie around its neck.

Sam stood up and walked to Harry, petting the puppy in his arms. The puppy whined and nuzzled her hand, licking the skin within reach. Sam exhaled heavily and said in an awed voice, “That’s impossible…”

“There is a lot in my world that you would probably say was impossible.” Harry stated with a grin on his face.

Handing the puppy to Sam, he walked back over to the love seat and sat down.

“Can you do any other type of magic?” Daniel asked.

“Well, there is Charms the use of spells to enchant an object to behave in way that it usually doesn’t; like using a summoning charm to bring the object to you.” Harry looked at a framed photo of Harry, Hermione and Ron and said, “_**Accio Frame**_!”

The picture zoomed off of the fireplace mantle and into his outstretched hand.

“That is very impressive, HarryEvans.” Teal’c declared.

“Thanks, it pretty simple, we learn that in our first year at Hogwarts.” He replied as he set the frame down on the table beside the couch. “We also learn Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy… well, there are a lot of subjects. As you get older you learn other subjects, more geared to your skill level and your career goals.”

“How long do you attend the school?” Sam questioned. “I imagine it would take you a long time to learn all that.”

“Most magical children begin learning the basics as from their parents as children and then once they turn eleven they attend a school for more in-depth study. We attend for seven years and at that time receive our license to practice magic if we graduate. There are higher learning universities and internships that allow you to become a master in certain subjects as well.”

“You began learning magic as a child?” Teal’c asked.

“No… I grew up in the muggle world and wasn’t aware I was a wizard until a little while before my eleventh birthday.” Harry answered quietly.

“Why didn’t your parents tell you about magic?” Sam inquired.

The room was quiet for a while as Harry decided how to approach telling them his sordid past. He had never liked the attention and fame he had received as the Boy-Who-Lived. The possibility of having to tell them everything about his time in the magical world was daunting.

“I… they weren’t there to tell me…” He answered with a sigh. “A little less than twenty years ago there was a powerful dark wizard who had been gathering followers who had the same beliefs as he did. He and many like him were blood purists, who thought that the magical world was superior to muggles and believed we shouldn’t have to hide, but rule the muggles. They wanted to either eliminate muggles or basically turn them into slaves for his twisted pleasure. Our government had been fighting against Lord Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters for several years.”

“Voldemort… that is French, it means ‘flight from death.’” Daniel interjected.

“Yeah, he always was a bit of a drama queen…” Harry said with a snort of amusement. “Anyways, during that time a group was created called the Order of the Phoenix, to fight alongside the Ministry against Voldemort. My parents along with about thirty other people were members of the Order. Shortly before I was born, a woman gave a prophesy that would decide the fate of the wizarding world.”

“A prophesy? Seriously?!” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, I took it with a grain of salt too… so, basically the prophesy said that the one to kill him was soon to be born to parents who had thrice defied him and would be born as the seventh month dies. Voldemort would mark the child as his equal. The child would have a power that the dark lord knew not and that _either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._ There were too children that fit that description myself and a friend of mine named Neville Longbottom. One of Voldemort’s minions heard the prophesy and told him about it and so he, like any good evil overlord, decided to eliminate the threat before it became an issue.” Harry stopped for a moment and took a breath. “He had a couple of his Death Eaters go and kill Neville; his parents were tortured into insanity trying to protect him, but they succeeded in keeping the Death Eaters occupied long enough for the Ministry’s Aurors to arrive, so Neville was saved. Voldemort chose to kill me personally and after finding out where my parents were in hiding from a sniveling little rat by the name of Wormtail, he came to kill me.”

“He killed my father with a killing curse as he tried to keep Voldemort occupied while my mother escaped with me. But, my mother had no way to get out of the house and was trapped. Voldemort told her that he had no use for her and if she left he wouldn’t kill her.” Harry closed his eyes as he heard his mother’s voice pleading with Voldemort to not kill him. “Pushing her out of the way he raised his wand to kill me and my mother stepped in the way of the curse to protect me and died. In giving her life to save mine she enacted very old blood magic that protected me even after her death. So, when Voldemort tried to kill me, his curse rebounded off of me and ripped his soul from his body. I survived and was marked with a scar.” 

Harry lifted the bangs from his forehead and showed them the strange cursed scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

“Marking you as his equal…” Daniel murmured.

“Yeah, kind of a self fulfilling prophesy…” Harry replied. “So, after they died I was sent to live with my mother’s sister and her family who were muggles. They hated magic and anyone associated with it. So I grew up with no idea about magic or the world I came from. Then, a few days before my eleventh birthday a letter came inviting me to attend Hogwarts… it was then that I was introduced to the magical world and those in it. The person I met was a massive half-giant by the name of Hagrid who became my first friend. He told me about my parents and a lot about the wizarding world. Soon I made friends with my year-mates, Ron and Hermione were my best friends and they became my touchstone through the years.”

“From my first year there I realized that the magical world thought of me as this ridiculous savior, having saved them from Voldemort. I hated it; I was praised for something I really had nothing to do with. By the end of the first year it became clear that my part in the war wasn’t over, just postponed. Voldemort had possessed a professor from the school and had tried to steal the Philosopher’s Stone, it was a stone that created a liquid that if ingested gave you immortality. However, with the help of Ron and Hermione I stopped him, the body he possessed was destroyed and his soul released again.”

“There is a stone out there that can make someone immortal?” Jack asked in a tense voice.

“No, after Voldemort tried to get it, the owner decided it was too dangerous to keep and destroyed it. He and his wife lived for over six hundred years; they died just a few years ago after their supply of the elixir ran out.” Harry assured them. “After that, each year became harder, Voldemort and his followers tried many times to reclaim power and in my fourth year he succeeded. There was a tournament at our school and once it was all over it had become clear that it was orchestrated to hand me over to Voldemort. The last task brought me and a fellow student of mine to an old graveyard where Voldemort and his Death Eaters were waiting. They killed Cedric and tied me up, using my blood in a ritual to give Voldemort a body again. I got away after Voldemort and I dueled, but he was back.”

“How did you get away? You were what, fourteen?” Daniel questioned.

“It was luck really, when we fought, our spells fused together. Our wands were brothers, each held a feather from the same phoenix and if pitted against each other they wouldn’t work correctly. A ‘Prior Incantem’ was activated on our wands and it was enough of a diversion to get away.” 

It had always been luck for the first few years, sheer dumb luck that he had survived. He was amazed that he hadn’t died that first year or any or the following ones. His friends and professors had been the only thing standing between him and certain death.

“Once Voldemort was back things took a turn for the worse, the Second War soon had officially begun and over the next three years many people died and the wizarding world looked to me to end it. I was the ‘Chosen One’ after all.” Harry said sarcastically. 

“You were fifteen years old; how could they expect you to do that when you were still a child?!”Jack exclaimed. 

Harry could see everyone nodding their heads and agreeing with Jack.

“You were but a child, HarryEvans, the weight of his defeat should not have been laid at your feet.” Teal’c said with a nod of his head.

“I was never a child, from the moment Voldemort killed my parents and marked me, I was the means to an end… but, no matter what, it was my duty to end it; everyone was dying because they were protecting me. I needed to end it… my family and friends were dying and I couldn’t allow anyone else to be killed because of me!” Harry said emphatically. 

“Voldemort wasn’t picky in who he killed, anyone who stood in his way was struck down without prejudice. After my godfather Sirius died at the end of my fifth year, I knew I wasn’t ready to kill Voldemort… So, I began training in everything from hand to hand combat to battlefield transfiguration.” Smiling Harry looked at them. “During the following two years, I spent every waking moment training to kill. I learned how to kill, what best way to evade capture, how to interrogate people, how to duel; everything I did was about death… so I also learned to heal as well, becoming a fully trained medi-wizard with experience in healing on the battlefield. My entire life was about death and I didn’t want that to be the only significant thing I learned.”

“A medi-wizard… is that like a doctor?” Jack questioned.

Nodding, Harry said, “Yeah, our healers take care of the magical population very differently than muggles do. Most of the healing process is through healing spells and potions. We can mend bones overnight, replenish lost blood in a second with a simple potion or use a health check spell to find the exact cause of an injury or illness. Our magical cores allow us to suffer more injuries than muggles and help us to heal quicker as well.”

“Janet, our base doctor would probably love to pick your brain…” Daniel uttered with a grin.

“I’d love to find out a little more about muggle medicine; I learned the basics when I trained with Hogwarts’ healer, Madame Pomfrey, but it would be great to see how the muggle and magical medicine would work together.” Harry replied and then frowned. “Um, where was I in the story…?”

“I believe you were speaking about your training after your fifth year, HarryEvans.” Teal’c answered.

“Oh, thanks…” Harry said and then continued. “I trained for two years and in the end the final confrontation didn’t happen because I felt I was finally ready, rather Voldemort decided he was through with the half-arsed attempts at my life. At the end of my seventh year, he and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. In that final battle, Voldemort was once and for all defeated, but a lot of people died to accomplish that. A third of the students were killed, many of the school’s professors as well as most of the Order. That night I lost nearly everyone I loved, save Teddy and Arthur and Ginny Weasley. They all died and I felt lost… the entire reason I fought him was to save them.”

The quiet in the room was nearly deafening as his words echoed from wall to wall. Pain was laced in every word and Teddy, seeing his father was in pain, stood up in Jack’s lap and turned his hair from the black messy waves he had adopted to match Harry’s, into a wild pink Mohawk. Laughing, he clapped his hands in amusement. 

Harry snorted as he saw five jaws drop at Teddy’s trick. 

“What the hell?!” Jack laughed.

“How did he do that?” Sam asked with a huge grin on her face. 

_“_He’s a Metamorphmagus like his mother. He is able to change the color and shape of his appearance into anything he wants.” Harry replied with a sad smile. “Tonks, his mother, was known for it. This was her favorite look, a pink Mohawk…”

“Is that common?” George asked as he smiled at Teddy.

“No, only a few witches and wizard’s can do it. Teddy’s special…” Harry answered and then decided to continue his story. “When Tonks and Remus died, they left me as his guardian. After the battle, Teddy here kept me sane. The wizarding world was still in chaos. The belief in blood purity was still a problem and everyone was worried about another dark lord coming into power. Prejudice was rampant and the Ministry ran with that. New laws were put in place to regulate magical creatures like elves, centaurs, veela; restricting their rights. For the creatures seen as dark or dangerous like werewolves and vampires, they were rounded up to either be killed or put in cages to be forgotten.”

“Well, I imagine werewolves and vampires are pretty dangerous…” Sam started.

“The world isn’t black and white like that, Sam.” Harry said. “Remus, one of my godfather’s, was a werewolf. When he was a child, he was attacked by a werewolf who reveled in turning children. He, and many just like him, spent their lives as outcasts because of something they had no control over. He was a kind and gentle man who was intelligent and spent the last few years of his life dedicated to defending the people that would have just killed him because of what they perceived him to be. In the end he killed the werewolf that turned him, saving several students the wolf was about to attack. He never once in his life attacked another human being while he was a werewolf. He changed into a wolf one night a month and took precautions to keep those around him safe. He locked himself in a heavily fortified room, changed up on those nights… just because he was a werewolf did not automatically make him a threat or evil.”

Sam gave him a sheepish look in apology and Harry smiled back at her.

“When the new laws came out, I couldn’t just stay quiet. My position in the wizarding world, no matter how much I hated it, gave me a certain amount of power and influence. So, I made clear my view on the new laws and what I thought of the Ministry for taken advantage of the fear that lingered after the war.” Scowling Harry continued. “Even when I was young I made no attempt at hiding my contempt for the Ministry and the Ministers that were elected. They were both egotistical morons more interested in furthering their own agendas than actually making a difference with the power they had. Both Fudge and Scrimgeour, as Ministers, were completely useless and combined furthered the death toll in the Second War because of their incompetence.”

“Sounds like a few of our elected officials!” Jack said with a snort. “Bureaucrats!”

“Minister Scrimgeour, trying to keep the public in his favor, decided to use the public’s fear of another dark lord gaining power and began making accusations about why it took so long for me to defeat Voldemort, or how powerful I really was… Before long newspapers had daily articles about my supposed dark side, how I was evil or a danger to the good people of the wizarding world. They accused me of waiting to take out Voldemort. Or why did most of the powerful witches and wizards against Voldemort get killed and I survived, was I insuring I had no one in my way to truly take over?”

“What the hell is wrong with those people?! What you didn’t do enough for them, they expected you to die for them as well?!” Jack hissed. His hands clenched in fists as his anger coursed through his body.

“They were scared and too blinded by their own prejudice to see clearly… For a year I ignored it all, I had seen it all before… after Voldemort returned, nobody wanted to believe that he was back, too afraid to accept what was coming. They accused me of lying to gain attention, saying I was delusional and a danger to those around me. When a public fight with Voldemort finally made it impossible for anyone to deny his return they were all repentant and such, I was there only hope of ending it in their eyes.” Harry said with a shrug, he had long gotten pasted being hurt by the wizarding world’s treatment of him. “During it all, I holed up in my home with Teddy, trying to wait out the accusations, but I was pragmatic. Just in case it didn’t blow over, I made plans for us to disappear and come here. It turned out those plans were smart.”

“Just a few days before we moved here, an article was released in the newspaper saying that the Ministry had issued a warrant for my arrest in suspicion of Treason and use of the dark arts. I knew that was it, Teddy and I were not safe anymore and so we left, moved here and that’s when we met Jack…”

~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 4 **

After he stopped speaking, Harry waited for them to speak. He knew that as a person with a warrant on him, their military code might become a problem. Of course, it wasn’t their government or one that they even recognized, but it was still an issue.

“Well, Harry… is that your real name?” George asked finally.

“It’s Harry James Potter actually, Evans was my mother’s maiden name.” Harry replied.

“Okay, Harry, there are a few things that need to be looked into… merely on the issue of security. Jack and all of us work in a highly classified facility and we need to be assured you are who you say you are.” George stated. “It is not that we don’t believe you, but I have learned to err on the side of caution in these situations.”

“Of course. What do you need me to do?”

“If you wouldn’t mind coming with us, we can get this settled within a few days.” George replied as they all stood up.

“Um… okay, let me pack a few things for Teddy and me and then we can go.” Harry said. “Jack you want to come with me and help?”

“Sure.” Jack answered and they made their way up stairs and into Teddy’s room first.

Harry grabbed a travel bag from the closet and began filling it with a couple days worth of clothes for Teddy.

“Don’t worry Harry; Hammond is just being a good soldier, covering all the bases.” Jack assured him as he cuddled Teddy in his arms.

Teddy had gone back to sleep a while ago and was now sleeping peacefully in the older man’s arms.

“I know, I just don’t have the best of luck with situations like these…” Harry replied as he finished packing. “Okay, just my stuff and then we’ll be done.”

Harry began to pass Jack and was stopped by a hand snaking around his waist and pulled him in close to Jack and Teddy.

“It will be alright, I won’t let anything happen to you and Teddy…” Jack said quietly and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. “Just wanted to do that before we get back down there and I can’t do anything else for a few days, the base has cameras and is filled with nosy people who could make trouble.”

Harry laughed quietly and lifted up to wrap and arms around Jack’s neck and against Jack’s mouth said, “I know you won’t let anything happen to us and when we get back here I want a proper kiss.”

Harry wiggled his eyebrows and leered at Jack as he pressed his body against Jack for one more quick kiss, making sure not to crush Teddy in the process.

Jack smiled and leaned in the final millimeters to press their lips together. A slow sweet kiss unfolded and Harry sighed into Jack’s mouth, his tongue sliding erotically against Jack’s. He nipped those kissable lips and soothed the bite with a lick. Jack’s free hand moved from Harry’s waist to cup his arse and Harry leaned against the heat of his hand and moaned. With a final bite of Harry’s bottom lip, he pulled back and said, “Okay, let’s go pack your bag and get out of here.”

In an afterthought, Harry grabbed a beanie hat and slipped it on Teddy’s head, covering the wild main of pink hair as they left the room.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

The drive to the mountain was quiet. Harry sat in the passenger seat of Jack’s truck with Teddy sleeping peacefully in his car seat in the back. Jack’s mind was running at a million miles a minute, trying to understand everything Harry had told them in the last hour.

Magic was real… if he hadn’t seen Harry do some amazing things he would have been expecting somebody to pop out and yell “You’re on Candid Camera!” It was funny that he lived in a world where he met Aliens on an almost daily basis, waged a war against evil parasitic aliens bent on ruling the galaxy and was friends with a warrior from another planet who had a frickin’ snake in his stomach, but he still had a hard time believing that magic was real…

Jack knew Carter and Daniel were probably in an almost orgasmic state with the possibility of all the technology and cultural information to explore. As the group had left Harry’s house, Jack had overheard his two geeks trying to figure out if Harry’s people were human or some long ago sort of colonization done by another race of aliens. It wasn’t unheard of; the Goa’uld had taken humans from Earth and settled them on planets all over the Milky Way.

There was also the issue of Harry’s past. The fact that Harry had been the front runner in a war Jack couldn’t even comprehend for the better part of his life was hard to take in. Harry had seen war on a scale that few ever see and had to watch helplessly as everyone he loved was killed. Jack had seen the guilt in Harry’s eyes, the tension in his body as he spoke. Harry probably felt survivor’s guilt for living through the war when so many others didn’t. He had already said a lot of people died protecting him and Jack knew what guilt for something like that could inflict on a person.

Jack turned his head slightly to look at Harry beside him and admired the beauty and strength in him. His pale white skin glowed in the moonlight and his messy black hair flew around in the wind from the window open beside him. His body was relaxed, but Jack could see a slight tension in his hands, clenched in anticipation. He knew Harry was worried about how Jack would take everything… as they walked to the truck Jack had seen Harry given him an anxious look beneath those long black eyelashes.

Jack was a little unnerved by the news, but not to the point that he didn’t want to pursue the relationship they had only just begun. Harry, even though he was twenty years Jack’s junior, was everything Jack wanted in a partner. Strong, capable, intelligent, funny, loving, snarky, a great father… the guy was beyond beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Jack got half-hard just looking at him; he could practically cum just from watching Harry smiling at him. No, he wanted Harry and that hadn’t changed.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Harry sat in the truck quietly wondering what was going to happen next. He knew Teddy and he would be fine; Jack had made it clear that he would keep them safe. George had asked for a medical check-up and a more in-depth briefing on Harry’s life and the state of the wizarding world. Harry could see the aged general was worried about Harry’s presence in their lives, Jack’s especially, and whether or not his predicament with the magical government would affect them.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack look at him and he wondered what Jack was thinking. Harry had just told them that not only did magic exist, but it could do nearly everything. The thought that the legends in fairy tales were based upon elements of Harry’s world was both wondrous and terrifying. He had specifically left out a lot because of the sheer fact that a lot that could be done in the wizarding world could be seen as dangerous in the wrong hands. Apparition, dark magic, the Unforgiveables… it was hard to take it all in at once. He would slowly ease them into the more dangerous aspects of the magical world.

For Harry it had been fairly easy, it was magic or the Dursleys. If he believed in magic, if it was real, he could get away from them, finally be free. Of course that hadn’t been completely feasible, but for a little over nine months out of the year it was true. He still slightly resented Dumbledore for making him go back to that horrible house on Privet Drive every summer. Harry knew it had been for his own protection, but it was difficult to put those feelings aside when he remembered years of neglect and abuse at their hands.

When the war had finally been over he had realized he was finally free… there was absolutely no reason for him to return to that wretched house and those horrible muggles. He hadn’t given it a second thought. Beside there was no way he would have ever subjected Teddy to their narrow mindedness and their prejudice.

From his seat Harry saw a mountain move into his eye line a ways away. It was surrounded by a metal fence with a small booth with stationed guards for security. Jack nodded at the guards in greeting as he drove through the security check point and drove into the mountains tunnel. Once the truck parked, Harry got out and moved to take Teddy out of his car seat.

Several spots away Harry could see Teal’c and George exit their car as well. Sam and Daniel had gone home for the night and would be back early in the morning for the briefing.

“This is quite the facility you’ve got here General.” Harry remarked as they all entered the elevator.

George laughed and said, “Thank you, but, it’s not all mine. There are several programs housed here, the one I command is just one of them.”

“Oh.” Harry replied with a smile.

The elevator stopped and they exited, moving through the cement halls with bright colored lines on the floor heading in different directions. Walking into a room off the main hall, Harry saw that it was the infirmary. Several beds were made with sheets and bedding, waiting for the next patient. Monitors and electronics, beeped sporadically and the sound echoed off of the concrete walls.

“Are these my patients?” Asked a petite brunette with a kind smile as she walked towards Harry.

“Dr. Fraiser, meet Harry Evans and his son Teddy.” George introduced them. “Harry, this is the bases Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Janet Fraiser.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Fraiser.” Harry greeted as he shook her hand and then looked down into Teddy’s face and said, “Teddy, this nice lady here is Dr. Fraiser, can you say hello?”

Teddy smiled shyly around the thumb in his mouth at her and quietly said, “‘lo.”

“Hello, Teddy, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Dr. Fraiser, if you wouldn’t mind giving them a full check up, I would appreciate it.” George stated and then turned to Harry. “Colonel O’Neill will escort you and Teddy to a VIP room we have set up for you during your stay as I am sure you and Teddy could use some sleep. In the morning, Colonel O’Neill will no doubt be there to escort you to breakfast and then to the briefing at 0900.”

Harry nodded, “Sounds good.”

“Well, you have a good night.” George said with a smile and left the room.

“So, why don’t you sit down here and we can start…” Dr. Fraiser asked with a smile.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

The next morning, Jack arrived to take Harry and Teddy to the commissary for breakfast, where the civilian and military staff alike cooed and awed over Teddy. When breakfast was through, the three made their way to the briefing room just before 0900.

“Ah, right on time… good morning, Harry, Teddy, Colonel.” General Hammond greeted as they entered the General’s office and followed him as he stood from his desk and preceded them into a large conference room.

Harry looked around at the large room that was dominated by a conference table with chairs tucked in around its edges. A massive window was to the left of him, but it was covered by a solid metal object that obstructed the view. Harry was interested in what exactly was hiding behind it.

“Morning, Sir.” Jack said and pulled out a seat for Harry and Teddy, then sitting himself.

Daniel and Sam entered the room through a spiral staircase on the opposite side of the room and sat down opposite of them and smiled.

“Morning…” Daniel said sleepily as he smiled at Jack and Harry.

“Good morning, Daniel. Did you get any sleep last night?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“Not much, I was too excited about what you told us, so I spent most of the night researching the magical world and seeing what our world knows about yours.” Daniel replied, sitting up straighter in his seat as an animated look overtook his face. “I didn’t find much; most of it was played off as fairy tales and legends like you said, the rest as ravings from the mentally unstable.”

Daniel has a frown on his face and Harry could see he was a little frustrated by the lack of information about Harry’s world.

“We take the protection of our world seriously…” Harry said with a shrug.

Just then Teal’c and Dr. Fraiser entered and took seats around the table.

“Well, why don’t we get started…” General Hammond said. “Harry, imagine you would like Dr. Fraiser to be given the oath as well?”

Nodding, Harry quickly spelled the doctor to an oath. Once it was done Harry, per General Hammond’s request, quickly gave her an overview of the magical world and Harry’s role in it. Throughout, Janet Fraiser sat quietly; blinking occasionally or her jaw dropping in surprise after a particularly amazing fact about the magical world was given.

“That is… I don’t even know what to say, except it makes my results make a little more sense.” Dr. Fraiser said in an awed voice once Harry had finished.

“What did you tests find, Dr. Fraiser?” General Hammond asked.

“Well Sir, the tests came back with a lack of Naquadah in either Harry or Teddy’s system as well the lack of a protein marker left by a Goa’uld exiting a host body.” Dr. Fraiser answered. “Scans of their upper bodies showed no signs of a Goa’uld presence. What I did find though is very interesting to say the least. Both Harry and Teddy have unusually high brain function. As you know most humans on average use only about ten percent of their brain. Teddy is currently using twenty-five percent brain function and Harry is using an astounding forty-seven percent brain function.”

“How is that possible, Janet?” Sam asked with a frown on her face. “There has been no precedent for any human using more than about 14 percent of their brain function… “

“I am not sure, but evidently this is something that allows them to develop and learn magic.” Janet Fraiser replied with an eager look on her face. “It’s amazing when you think about it. Harry and the magical community are the next evolutionary path for humans. For one reason or another, their physical make-up has been altered somewhere in the distant past and they have jumped several links in the evolution of humans…”

Harry felt everyone’s eyes center on him and he gave a shy shrug of his shoulders as his face burst red in embarrassment.

“That’s news to me… I mean, the magical world doesn’t do things they way the muggle one does. We do not pay attention to the DNA or the way a brain functions or things like that. The theory of evolution is unknown in the magical world. Even the most skilled medi-wizards are only really familiar with magical cores and how magic heals the body. There is a stigma in our world, something that has lingered with blood purity, so that anything muggle is frowned upon or thought to be less than magical knowledge. The only reason I know so much about the muggle world is because lived in it until I was eleven and in the summers as I grew older.” Harry stated with a deep set frown.

“That stigma is one of the problems in our world. Right now we need to keep our world a secret, but there may come a time soon when it will be time to make our presence know or when the secret is forced out into the open. If we are going to co-exist, the magical world needs to know more about the muggle. Besides the fact that I believe much of the muggle world would be useful in the magical one.” Harry explained. “Our world is stuck in a period around the mid 1800’s. The world hasn’t changed much since then. We still use candles for lighting, quills and parchment to write on, our clothes have not changed much, spells and potions are rarely invented anymore; it is along the lines of ‘if it isn’t broke, why fix it?’”

“It’s stagnant…” Daniel mused.

“Yeah.” Harry replied with a smile. “I think that fact is going to be a serious problem as time goes on, as seen by the simple fact that we know so little about how the human brain works.”

General Hammond, when Harry finished nodded at Harry and then returned to Dr. Fraiser. “Was there anything else in your tests, Dr. Fraiser?”

“No Sir; that was everything.” She replied.

“Thank you, Dr. Fraiser.” The General said and then continued. “Harry, I need to speak with SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser for a short while. If you would follow Airman Collins, he will escort you back to your room.”

“Sure, George.” Harry said with a nod as he stood up with Teddy in his arms and followed the Airman out of the room.

“Major, what were the results of the security check on Harry?” General Hammond requested.

“As per your orders Sir, I kept the background check in house and only completed by myself.” Sam answered as she passed out identical file folders to everyone at the table. In the file held information on Harry’s life in the muggle world and several photos taken throughout his childhood during school and such.

“Harry James Potter was born to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans on July 31st 1980. On October 31st 1981 James and Lily Potter were murdered in their home shortly before a massive explosion destroyed it, the only survivor was Harry. The only relative Harry had was Petunia Dursley, Lily’s sister, and he was sent to live with them. The Dursleys, Petunia, her husband Vernon and son Dudley, seem to be an average middle income family from Little Whinging.”

Sam stopped for a moment, her faced pinched into a deep scowl. “When I phoned the Dursleys, Petunia Dursley answered. I told her that I was calling about Harry and before I could tell her who I was she told me that she ‘didn’t know where the little freak was and good ridden to him and the other freaks just like him’ and not to call again. I figured I might get a bit more information out of her if I told her who I was and when she heard I was military, her husband came on the line. He spent over twenty minutes telling me about how he was glad the armed forces were taking care of freaks like Harry. Mr. Dursley seemed to think that Harry and all his kind needed to be herded up and either imprisoned for life or killed for their unnatural behaviors.”

“He WHAT?!” Jack yelled in anger, clenching the folder in his hands tightly.

Jack’s protective nature kicked in and the others in the room could practically feel the anger rolling off of Jack in waves. Jack was very protective of child, and though Harry had grown up and gotten away from his relatives, it was clear that their treatment of him had been nothing less than abuse.

“He believed that magic was unnatural and evil and only ‘freaks’ like Harry used it. Mr. Dursley made reference to physically and verbally abusing Harry in efforts to curb what his called Harry’s ‘freakish nature.’” Sam stated with a heavy frown, her eyes filled with restrained anger. “I asked him a few more questions about the time Harry lived with them. He corroborated Harry’s story of his life, although in a very hateful way. Harry came to live with them after ‘his freak parents got their selves killed by another freak’ and Harry lived with them continuously until he was eleven. He attended a magical school nine months out of the year, only spending summers with the Dursleys. The last time they saw Harry was shortly after his seventh birthday.”

“I made a few more inquiries into Harry through local government channels and found records from the school he attended in Little Whinging as well as reports from local hospitals and social services. There were several claims of abuse and neglect against the Dursleys that went nowhere. Harry’s medical records show doctors noting bruises, sprains and broken bones that had gone untreated. It seems Harry rarely was taken for medical treatment, only in the direst circumstances. Two neighbors I spoke to said they had suspicions of the Dursleys mistreating Harry, but nothing was ever done about it. One said that she thought he wasn’t being fed enough, as he often looked malnourished and his growth stunted… I just don’t understand how he slipped through the cracks? Why did no one do anything?” Sam had a pained look on her face as a small tear slipped free.

“I can’t believe anyone would treat a child like that…” Daniel murmured quietly. “Harry brushed over his time with the Dursleys and the way he did it made me think there was something he was leaving out, but this?”

The room was quiet, everyone lost in thoughts of how bad Harry’s childhood had been.

“Thank you, Major. Was there anything else?” General Hammond asked softly after a few minutes.

“No, that was it Sir. Everything appears to be verifiable and his records clean. I don’t believe he would be a security risk.” Sam replied.

“Agreed.” The General stated.

“Sir, if you wouldn’t mind, I would love to speak with Harry more in-depth about his medical training. I know there is an issue of secrecy for him, but his input and skills might offer my staff and I a better way of treating those within the facility.” Janet said with and a muted eagerness about her.

“I believe Harry might be interested in that.” General Hammond agreed. “I am inclined to include him in the Stargate project and SGC itself. He has years of training and knowledge that might prove invaluable to the SGC.”

“Great idea, Sir.” Jack said with a grin. “I think he’ll get a kick out of the Stargate!”

General Hammond smiled and then picked up the phone and notified someone on the other end that they were ready for Harry to return. Within a few minutes Harry was back, Teddy in his arms.

“So how did it go?” Harry asked in interest.

“Your medical tests and security check came back clean, son. After speaking with my staff, I am going to grant you clearance for this facility.” General Hammond answered. “There are a few things that need to be addressed before I do that though.”

“Of course.” Harry returned with a nod.

“First, the issue with your name and whether or not you are in this country legally needs to be taken care of.”

Harry blushed and bit his lip in embarrassment. “I fudged a bit on those things when I set up my plans. I used magic to allow the process to work, but technically I am not a legal citizen no. As for my name, I did not change it in Britain, so I am still Harry Potter.”

“Before we can give you clearance we need to establish you as with a visa to be in this country and clarify you legal name. I believe Dr. Fraiser has a way to take care of the first…” General Hammond replied.

“Harry, I would love to sit down with you and find out more about your medical training as well as the medical practices you are familiar with. I think you might be an excellent addition to my staff. The issue with secrecy can be worked around as I wouldn’t be using you in everyday situations. I am interested in the potions that can be used, as well as the spells for health checks, healing wounds, difficult medical issues and the like.”

Janet leaned towards Harry, her eyes bright with excitement and Harry had a very similar look on his face.

“I think that would be great, I have wanted to learn more about muggle medicine for a while, but wasn’t able to. I would jump at the chance!” Harry said enthusiastically.

“Well, if you agree, when can get a visa for you to work for the SGC as a civilian contractor.” Hammond jumped in; he could see that if he didn’t the two would continue talking long into the night. “The only thing left is your legal name on the documents.”

“I would love to keep Potter as my name, but I think it would be safer to go with Evans. It would probably be safe enough for me to change my name in the muggle world to Evans, at least then it would make it legal.” Harry mused. “I could probably go and do that this afternoon.”

“Okay son, why don’t I have the documents prepared and we can meet when you return to have you sign them and then I can let you in on what exactly we do here at the SGC.”

“Perfect.” Harry said with a smile.

They all began making their way out of the briefing room and down the corridor.

“Anybody hungry?” Jack asked rubbing his stomach.

“You ate just a few hours ago…” Harry smiled as he spoke.

“Yeah, but I didn’t have that much, ‘sides, it’s been four hours since breakfast.” Jack replied, with a roll of his eyes. “I’m a growin’ boy; I have to keep you my energy!”

Harry chuckled and then nodded.

“I would not decline sustenance.” Teal’c replied.

“Sounds good, Sir.” Sam said as she silently questioned Daniel.

“I am a little hungry, haven’t eaten since six a.m.” Daniel answered.

Teddy, in Harry’s arms took his eyes off of the lock of Harry’s hair he was playing with and said “Pa’cakes?”

“Sorry luv, but I don’t think they’ll have pancakes anymore, but we’ll find you something good.” Harry laughed.

The group made their way to the commissary and after each finding something for lunch grabbed a table towards the back.

“Here let me hold him for a while, you eat.” Jack said as he plucked Teddy from Harry’s lap.

“’kay.” Harry answered as he tucked into his hamburger and fries.

“When will you be back from the U.K.?” Sam asked as she took a bite of her chef’s salad.

“Oh, I’ll just pop over there today and take care of it. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours there and back.” Harry said as he took another bite of his burger.

As he chewed his food, he realized it had gotten quiet at the table and he looked up to see four wide eyes looking back at him.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you about Apparition…” He mumbled with a blush. At their shaking heads he continued. “Okay, apparition is basically teleportation. I visualize where I need to go and I am there. It feels like your body is being pulled through a straw, but it gets you there. Oh and there is an accompanying crack when you apparate away and arrive somewhere.”

“Seriously?!” Jack said, his face taking on the look of a sixteen year old boy after being given the keys to his father’s Lamborghini.

“Yeah. We train and then have to pass a test to get a license to apparate. It can be dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. A lot of people get hurt by splinching themselves until they learn how to do it properly. The ones who are more familiar with it can also do Side-Along Apparition and take up to two people with them. ”

“I would be most interested in seeing this, HarryEvans.” Teal’c said stoically.

“Sure, I can show you guys later when I leave for Britain.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Can you apparate that far?” Sam questioned. “Is there a limit on the distance you can travel and if so the amount of people you take?”

“Most people can’t apparate more than about five or six hundred miles. More powerful wizard and witches can apparate as much as about eleven or twelve hundred. But, when I fought Voldemort, I gained a bit of his power when I killed him and am able to apparate as far as fifteen hundred miles away. I can get to the U.K. in about three jumps.”

“Oh, you so have to take me with you!” Jack said eagerly, his eyes twinkling with glee.

Laughing, Harry said, “Okay… Sam can you watch Teddy then?”

“I’d love to, Harry.”

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

The trip over the pond was fairly uneventful… Jack had after the third apparition decided he hated it and would be fine if he never did it again. Apparating, for a wizard or witch, really was something you had to get used to even if you didn’t like it. Being able to travel great distances in a matter of seconds was far too convenient and most people just ignored the very uncomfortable feeling of apparating.

Once returning to the mountain, Harry and Jack met General Hammond back in the conference room and Harry was finally let in on the biggest secret in the muggle world.

“So you travel to other planets with the… what was it… stargate?” Harry asked his voice filled with wonder and his eyes wide. The last time that look had been on Harry’s face he had a nine foot tall half-giant by the name of Rubeus Hagrid knock down a heavy wooden door and officially introduce him to the wizarding world.

“Yep, cool ain’t it?” Jack said with a grin.

“Wow.” He said in awe as he nodded slowly. “I can’t even imagine all the things you’ve seen… meeting aliens races and learning about their cultures, space ships, snake parasites that take over a person’s mind and body, it’s surreal to think about.”

“We’ve met many alien cultures over the years, both allies and enemies and learned about things about the human civilizations that had been long forgotten. It is an amazing adventure, but it has also comes with responsibility as well.” General Hammond said in a serious voice. “We have come across an enemy that had dominated the galaxy for thousands of years and we were lucky to have been hidden for so long. The threat they pose it big and it is my duty to help find any advantage that will help us defeat the Goa’uld.”

“And what, you think I can help you?” Harry asked quietly. “I want to help; it would be the adventure of a lifetime really. But, I have just escaped from a life where I was asked to save people and it took nearly everything from me. Besides the fact that I can’t take the chance that I would be taken from Teddy, I’m all he has left.”

“Son, I know it is asking a lot, but you would not be in the front lines, in danger of dying. As Dr. Fraiser explained, I would like you to help in saving lives. With your knowledge and abilities our soldiers could heal faster and recover from wounds that might have taken their lives… little things like that could add up to better the odds. There is also the possibility of the scientist here learning more about your abilities and how they work. What they learn could help us fight this war.” The General explained. “I will not pressure you; I am not that kind of man. It will be your choice and if you choose not to join the SGC, I will not hold it against you. You have sacrificed so much already.”

“Thank you, George. I’ll think about it and make a decision by tomorrow morning.” He replied with a nod.

“That’s all I can ask.” General Hammond said with a smile. “Well, why don’t you go and see your son and think about it. I will wait for your answer.”

Standing to his feet, Harry followed Jack after he was dismissed and they headed towards Harry’s temporary quarters. They walked silently, Harry’s mind absorbed in what he had just heard. He hadn’t expected that… he really thought the SGC was just some closely guarded government program that was along the lines of MI-5 or something. He had pictured Jack as an America version of James Bond… well, one that was sarcastic, had a slight problem with authority figures, liked fishing in a pond with no fish with a six pack of beer and friends, was obsessed with hockey and played dumb like a pro.

However, what he got was so far removed from that imagine that he was dumbstruck. Aliens, parasites bent on dominating the galaxy, traveling through wormholes, space ships… and another war that could destroy his world. This time he wasn’t the only one who could save them all, but he was asked to be a part of the fight. He wouldn’t be out there risking his life on a daily basis, that was important, but it would still be dangerous at times. Teddy depended on him, could he risk it?

Reaching the room, Harry opened the door and smiled when he saw Teddy on his feet doing his best to mimic Sam dancing to the music in the back ground.

“Oh, look whose back…” Sam said to Teddy as she picked him up.

Teddy, seeing Harry, screamed “Dada.”

“Were you dancing with Sam, Teddy? Huh? I can see you’re gonna’ be a charmer when you grow up!”

Teddy giggled as Harry tickled him, wiggling around in Sam’s arms.

“Of course, he’s gonna’ be a heartbreaker, look at those chubby cheeks! He’ll have to beat ‘em off with a stick.” Jack pinched Teddy’s cheeks, the little boy laughing and playfully batting away the older man.

“So, what did you think of it all?” Sam asked after a minute or two of more tickling.

“It’s a lot to take in; I can’t believe it to be honest. It’s like something out of Doctor Who…” Harry replied with a laugh.

“Good show, always liked Peter Davidson best.” Jack put in.

“I feel the same way about your world… like it’s not quite real, even if I’ve seen proof of it.” Sam said after rolling her eyes at Jack. “So did the General let you watch the Stargate open a wormhole?”

“No, he said a team was scheduled to dial in soon, so he’s going to let me see it tomorrow.” Harry grinned. “I am kind of excited to see it though.”

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before… it’s hard to really describe it, you really have to see it to understand and believe it’s real.”

Sam stayed for another half an hour, talking about the Stargate program and then headed off to work on a Naquadah generator she’d been working on. Once she left Harry and Jack waited to talk about Harry joining the SGC until after Teddy went to bed for the night.

With Teddy sleeping soundly in his crib, Jack and Harry sat quietly and talked.

“What are you thinking?”

“I want to join, I think it would be interesting to work here and hear about all the things you guys found, who you met… but I am scared for Teddy. He depends on me and what if something happened? Being involved with this, even just working in the base is a bit risky. Everyone here could be a target from both aliens and those NID or other governments.” Harry murmured with a shrug. “I know what you are doing here is important and that even if it is a cliché, the fate of the world really does hang in the balance; it’s just that my decision will affect Teddy too.”

“There is a risk. Every parent here, hell every parent in any military branch has the same fear.” Jack breathed and then frowned. “We worry about not coming back, about putting them in danger; life’s a risk, yeah some more than others, but the work we’re doing is important. We’re making sure there is a world left for them to grow up in, a safe one for them to grow old in.”

Jack closed his eyes, his heart clenching in his chest. He had told himself the same thing every time he went on a mission, it had been for Charlie… it hadn’t matter in the end though; the threat that had taken his life had been caused by Jack, not from a terrorist or an alien. Nothing, but an unforgiveable mistake and a single gunshot echoing in his head had taken Charlie for him.

“Jack, do you have a-” Harry started as he turned to face Jack head on.

“Yeah, i… I did… shit!” Jack hissed. He knew that now that they were starting something, he would have to tell Harry. His son meant everything to him and his death had nearly killed him… But, now wasn’t the time; that was a talk for when he had a few shots of whiskey in him and the privacy to talk about something that ripped out his heart every time he talked about it. “I will tell you, but not here… I can’t do it on base, not here.”

Harry nodded silently; he could hear the pain in Jack’s voice and could guess what it meant. Jack would tell him when he was ready. “Okay.” Harry whispered.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jack started again. “What I was trying to say was that you’ll always have that fear, wondering if you’re doing the right thing, if he’s safe enough? The best thing you can do, the best thing I could’ve done, was to make the world safer… for him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 5 **

The next morning rolled around and Harry had made his decision. He wanted to join the SGC. It had not come lightly, but in the end, the decision had been about him as much as Teddy.

When he had moved them across the Atlantic, Harry hadn’t really given any serious thought as to what he would do with his life. His main focus had been to keep them safe. He loved Teddy, but spending every hour of every day with Teddy as his only companion was something Harry knew would drive him batty eventually. He needed to stimulate his mind and feel a sense of accomplishment and he might as well use the knowledge he had gained while training for the war.

There was also the fact that Harry would be able to work in a place that was the center of alien cultures, cutting edge medical practices, technology… there would never be a dull day for him.

The only thing that had given him pause was Teddy and the danger it could pose for his son. Jack’s words had eased the worry mostly; there was danger in simply walking down the street. There was a little more in what he did, but again, he wouldn’t be on the teams that went off-world, he wouldn’t be in constant danger of losing his life. His place there could help win the war… he wasn’t so full of himself to believe he could be the deciding factor, at least not in another war, but every little bit helped. Helped to keep Earth safe for Teddy to grow up in a world where he wasn’t enslaved by parasitic ‘gods’.

The decision, once made, was a happy one; Harry knew it was the right choice.

“Son, I’m glad you decided to take up my offer, I think you will fit in nicely in the SGC.” General Hammond held out his hand with a smile and shook Harry’s. They had finished the paperwork and Harry now was officially a member of the SGC and listed as Assistant to the CMO of Stargate Command in the files. There was no mention of Harry being a wizard or of his abilities; it would be a close kept secret until Harry chose otherwise.

“Thank you; ah… what do I call you, now that you’re my boss?” Harry grinned.

“Why don’t we go with General Hammond while you are on duty, George when you are not?”

“Sounds good… so when do I get to see the Stargate dial out?” Harry asked excitedly.

General Hammond laughed and said, “SG-12 is scheduled to return anytime now…”

Ten minutes later, Harry stood in the control room and watched as the large ring moved as SG-12 dialed in. Seven symbols were locked in and with a loud _**whoosh**_, what looked like an explosion of water burst out of the Stargate and then settled back in a pool of shimmering light. The blue puddle like surface rippled and sway slightly, then after SG-12 crossed through into the gate room, it was gone in a instant like a wisp of steam.

“Wow…” Harry stared in awe of it, a large grin taking over his face.

Yeah he made the right choice.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Pulling into Harry’s driveway, Jack parked his truck and got out. He opened the back to get Teddy out of his car seat as the little guy had fallen asleep on the way home from the base. When Jack lifted him out of the seat, Teddy woke up and on seeing Jack he gave him a sleepy smile and gave a feeble wave hello. “Jaak….” He sighed and then rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and quickly falling back to sleep.

With Teddy sleeping peacefully in his arms, Jack came around the truck and saw Harry pulling his and Teddy’s bags from the back. They walked quietly into the house and up the stairs to Teddy’s room. Pulling back the covers on Teddy’s crib, he smiled as Jack gently placed him onto the soft mattress below. Casting a quick mentoring spell, Harry and Jack left the room and headed into Harry’s bedroom.

Since they left the base Harry had last night’s conversation with Jack on his mind. He wanted to know what happened, as his son had obviously been a big part of Jack’s life, but he was hesitant to ask about it. From Jack’s words and the pain in his voice, Harry believed Jack’s son had died; just the thought of Jack going through something life that made his chest ache. He couldn’t imagine losing Teddy… even though Teddy wasn’t his biological son, he was in every way that mattered and he knew that losing him would rip a hole in Harry’s heart.

Unpacking his things, he kept himself busy and waited for Jack to talk.

“His name was Charlie…” Jack said quietly, his voice rough like he hadn’t used it in months. “He was eight years old when he died.”

Harry turned around and found Jack standing in front of the French doors looking out with a haunted look on his face. Without thinking about it, he walked up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head in the center of Jack’s shoulder blades. He tried to transfer as much love and support as he could in the embrace.

“He had always had a fascination with my gun, always asking questions… I stupidly thought that telling him not to touch it was enough.”

Harry gave a quiet gasp at the words and heard the guilt laced in every word that Jack spoke. Tears began to pool in his eyes and he gripped Jack’s t-shirt tightly in his clenched fists.

“I was tired after a long day and I forgot to put it in the gun safe and he found it.” Jack gulped in a breath of air, his throat tight. He felt like he was suffocating under the pressure caused by his guilt over Charlie’s death. “I hadn’t been home for very long, only about thirty minutes. Sarah and I were in the kitchen making dinner and I heard the gun go off-”

Jack’s voice broke on the last word as tears fell from his eyes, he heard the hallow echo of the gun firing in his head. He could hear Harry’s choked sobs from behind him and felt the tears he was crying soak through his shirt. “I felt like I was having a heart attack as I ran through the house, praying that it didn’t hit him, that he was okay… god, I’ve seen grown men tortured and killed in front of my eyes, seen people blown to bits in explosions, but seeing my child laying in a pool of his own blood, gasping for air… I died that day.” Stopping he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “It was my fault, for being stupid and lazy, for not taking the thirty seconds to lock that gun up. I’ll live with that guilt for the rest of my life, knowing that I caused the death of my own child…”

They stood silently for a while, Harry giving comfort and Jack taking as much as he could get. He knew there wasn’t anything he could say to make it better and ease the pain. There wasn’t anything in the world that could make it go away no matter how much Harry wished he could do that for Jack. After about ten minutes, Jack turned around, cupped Harry’s face in his hands and leaned down and kissed him. It was a complicated kiss; one filled with sorrow and pain, but hope and promise as well. Harry could taste the salty wetness as their tears mingled in the kiss.

As the kiss ended, Harry pulled Jack away from the window and over to the bed. Turning down the bedding, he then pushed Jack down until he sat down on the bed. He removed Jack’s shoes and motioned for Jack to get under the covers as he slipped off his shoes as well. Crawling over Jack, Harry got under the covers. Leaning against Jack’s side Harry looked down into his soulful brown eyes and cupped Jack’s cheek.

“I love you, Jack.” Harry whispered.

“I love you too, Harry.”

Laying his head on Jack’s chest, Harry felt the tension in Jack’s body slowly ebb away. Jack wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close and pressing his face into Harry’s neck, his tears wetting the skin of Harry’s neck.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Over the next few weeks, Harry found a rhythm and a place in the SGC. Working with Dr. Fraiser was a dream come true for Harry. He was challenged daily as he learned muggle medical procedures and worked with Dr. Fraiser to help combine what he had learned as a Medi-Wizard.

There had been some issues in the beginning, such as where Teddy would be while Harry worked. It had taken Harry a few days, but he had found a glamour spell to mask Teddy’s changing appearance until he learned to control it. It would work no matter how much Teddy changed his appearance or if he used accidental magic, the only way to end the spell was if Harry did it himself. Once that was done, he enrolled Teddy in the day care center on the base. Teddy loved the day care center and had made a few “friends” with other burgeoning toddlers there.

After finding the spell, Harry had been very happy that he had the foresight to bring the magical library from Grimmauld Place with him, minus the dark magic tomes of course. The large library had over a thousand books and Harry had shrunk each book to fit it all. Harry had months before they left England, packed the library just in case they needed to leave quickly.

A few days after he had found the spell, Daniel and Sam had heard him speaking about his library and both had kissed him soundly and bouncing around in glee, asking to see the library. The two scientists had since spent countless hours holed up in his library, asking to borrow several on a daily basis.

Sam had spent the two weeks since with her head buried in any potions book available, determined to understand how potions were made and how the ingredients combined could do the amazing things they did. Harry had, with General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser’s permission, set aside scheduled time to teach Sam potions.

Harry had been known for the first five years at Hogwarts to be fairly horrible at potions. Snape had been less than helpful in teaching his childhood nemesis’ son how to correctly brew potions. During the summer between fifth and sixth year he had spent his days holed up in the potions lab in Grimmauld Place learning potions from the beginning with a tutor Dumbledore had found. As a Medi-Wizard, knowing how to properly brew potions was a necessity and he had made it his goal to prove to Snape that he wasn’t a bumbling fool when it came to potions. He would never be a potions master or anything close, but he was now able to brew most potions very well.

For Daniel, the library had offered a wealth of knowledge he had never even heard of. There were over a hundred books on the history of magic alone, its culture, noted witches and wizards, the earliest records of magic … he was in geek heaven or so Jack had said.

As for Harry and Jack’s relationship, they had decided to take things slow. Harry had been hesitant to start a physical relationship with the older man until they had gone on at least a few dates; Harry wasn’t that easy after all. Though with each passing day he was regretting that decision more and more and Jack was not helping Harry hold to that decision.

“Are you even watching the movie?” Harry laughed as he felt Jack’s hand ease its way under Harry’s t-shirt and rub the skin across his lower stomach.

The two were sitting in front of the couch, Jack’s back against it while Harry sat in the spot between his spread legs, his back against Jack’s t-shirt covered chest, head resting on the shoulder behind it. Teddy was sleeping peacefully up in his room, down for the night after a fun day at the zoo.

“Of course I am…” Jack whispered into Harry’s ear, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. “The guy’s friend is a soccer ball…”

Jack’s hand skimmed the edge of Harry’s jeans, his fingers edging slightly under the worn fabric. Harry sighed softly and flexed his hands around Jacks thighs. Laughing he said, “We’re an hour and a half into the movie and that’s the only description you have for me?”

“I’m a simple man…” Jack said sarcastically as nipped Harry’s earlobe.

Behind Harry, he could feel Jack’s hard length, pressing against his arse and he couldn’t resist wiggling his bum and smiled devilishly when Jack groaned. “That was mean, Harry, teasing me like that.”

“If anyone’s doing the teasing it’s you…”

“Yeah, but I’m willing to put out… your just a cock tease!” Jack whined playfully as one of his hands inched down closer to its prize. “Feel like making an old pervert happy?” He whispered in a low gravelly voice.

“Stop calling yourself a pervert… just because you’re a little older than me doesn’t mean you’re one!” Harry retorted as he halted Jack’s hand.

“I’m a twice your age, Harry.”

“So, are you only after me because of my nineteen year old body?” Harry snapped.

“Well, I do want to do dirty perverted things to it… but no; I want you for more than that and you know it.”

Harry moaned at Jack’s words. “Okay, so it’s settled, you’re not a pervert… well, not in that way anyways.” Jack laughed as Harry released his hand and then pushed it down slowly towards Harry’s cock. “So what kind of dirty perverted things do you want to do to my body exactly?”

Just then there was a familiar pop and they found themselves looking at Dobby, who held the hand of Arthur Weasley as he carried an unconscious Ginny in his arms.

“Mr. Weasley, what happened?” Harry shouted as he scrambled out of Jack’s arms and onto his feet.

“Scrimgeour had the Aurors come for us…” Arthur said as he laid Ginny down on the couch at Harry’s direction and stepped back.

Dobby stood hopping from one foot to the other in the background saying, “Mistress Wheezy gots hurted.” His face was filled with worry as Harry got to work.

Jack couldn’t help but stare at the odd creature in front of him, wondering what exactly it was…? It? He? It looked like a he to Jack. Shaking his head, he turned to look at the young woman who lay unconscious on Harry’s couch.

Harry knelt down as he whipped out his wand and did a health check on her. Ginny’s face was bloody and bruised; several cuts were open and bleeding along her body. “Do you know what spells she was hit with?”

“A cutting spell and she caught the edge of a reducto spell as well… it tossed her about twenty feet, she hit her head when she fell.” Arthur said raggedly as he took her hand in his. “Please Harry; I can’t lose her too…”

“I know Mr. Weasley…” Ginny had a mild concussion, bruising along her body, internal bleeding, two broken ribs and a couple of cuts. Casting a spell to close the cuts, Harry then cast a spell to close the wound on her kidney and to clean up the blood internally. “Dobby, can you go down to the basement and get a bottle of skelegro, a dreamless sleep potion, a couple blood replenishing potions and a couple pain potions? There all marked, so you shouldn’t have a problem.”

“Of course, Harry Potter Sir, I’s be right back.” Dobby nodded eagerly as he disappeared with a pop.

Harry cast a spell to monitor her concussion for any internal bleeding and then cast a ‘_**scourgify**_’ to clean the blood from Ginny’s body.

“Is she going to be alright?” Jack asked from behind Harry.

“Yes, I caught the internal bleeding before it got too bad, everything else isn’t life threatening… she’ll just need a little while to recover.” Harry replied with a small smile. Looking up at Mr. Weasley’s fearful look he placed his hand over the older man’s reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Mr. Weasley, she’ll be alright.”

Dobby popped back into the living room and handed Harry the potions. “I gets everything you asked fors, Harry Potter Sir!”

“Thank you, Dobby.” Harry cast an ‘_**enervate’ **_to wake Ginny.

Ginny woke with a groan and looked around wildly, her breath coming out in heavy pants as she looked around in fear.

“It’s alright, Gin. You’re safe.” Harry said softly as he ran a comforting hand down her ginger locks.

“Harry? Where are we?”

“You’re in the States, in my home.” He said as he took the stopper off of the blood replenisher potion. “Here I need you to take this, you lost quite a bit of blood.”

He held the vial to her lips and she drank it without question. In procession he then gave her the pain potion, skelegro and then a dreamless sleep potion for her to rest without interruption. Ginny gave a sleepy smile and said, “Miss’d yu Harree…” as she drifted off to sleep. To finish, Harry cast a medical monitoring spell so he would be notified if Ginny got worse.

“Dobby, can your levitate Ginny up to one of the guest rooms and watch over her? If there are any problems come and get me.”

“Dobby is happy to do it for The Great Harry Potter Sir.” Dobby said eagerly as he levitated Ginny and guided her up the stairs.

“The Great Harry Potter?” Jack asked with a grin, to this Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’ll tell you later.” Harry said as he walked to the man who he had considered a second father for a very long time. “Do you have any wounds Mr. Weasley?”

“Just some bruises and a few shallow cuts, nothing serious, Harry.”

Casting a health check spell, the results said the same thing and then Harry cast a quick spell to close the wounds. When he finished he stood up and said, “Mr. Weasley, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill, my ah…”

“…Boyfriend?” Jack put in as he raised an eyebrow in question, a grin developing on his face.

“Yeah, boyfriend.” Harry chuckled. “Jack this is Arthur Weasley… he and the Weasleys were my lifeline through the war, Ron was one of his sons.”

“Very nice to meet you, Jack.” Arthur said as he shook Jack’s hand.

“You too, Arthur. Why don’t you take a seat, you must be tired.” Jack said as he went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and three glasses. He handed the glasses to the Harry and Arthur and then poured them each a nice sized portion. He took a seat on the couch as the Weasley Patriarch sat in one of the large overstuffed chairs.

“So what exactly happened?” Harry sat next to Jack and smiled when Jack wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. Laying his head on Jack’s shoulder, Harry looked at the elder wizard as he replied.

“Since you left the Ministry has continued to restrict the rights of anyone who is not a pureblood witch or wizard. At first it was just the magical creatures and part human witches and wizards, now they are moving onto people who come from the muggle world.” Arthur Weasley swallowed a gulp of the bitter burning liquid courage and then continued. “There is a resistance movement, one that is growing in numbers as more and more groups of people are being subjugated. Scrimgeour thinks you are behind it… the group took their cue from the DA and began calling themselves Potter’s Army.”

“Merlin, why don’t those people ever leave me out of it?!” Harry grumbled into his tumbler.

Mr. Weasley laughed. “Your letter in the Daily Prophet when you left was a wakeup call for at least some in our world and they began fighting back. Ginny has been a major influence in that effort. The Minister has been hinting for a while now that he believed Ginny and I were hiding you and Teddy. Tonight he finally got the Wizengamot to approve a raid of The Burrow… they came in shooting spells without any word, deadly spells. Ginny and I were nearly hit by at least three killing curses… Just before Dobby apparated us, I saw The Burrow go up in flames.”

Mr. Weasley had a pained look on his face and Harry could understand. The Burrow had been a haven for Harry from the summer before second year and on. He could perfectly picture it’s oddly stacked floor levels on top of the others, the meadow and pond behind the house. Summers spent playing quidditch with the Weasleys… the knowledge that he would never see it again caused a pained ache in his heart.

Since the end of the war it hadn’t really been the same. The loss of Mrs. Weasley constantly puttering around the house, smells of baking wafting up from the kitchen… at least then he could see a certain part in the house and remember the memories clearly. Now it was gone and it proved the point more than ever that things would never be the same.

Grimacing Harry knocked back the last of the firewhiskey in his glass and poured himself some more. “I’m sorry Mr. Weasley; I know how much The Burrow meant to you…”

Mr. Weasley nodded silently and took a gulp of his firewhiskey.

“I can’t believe they would come after you though… Weasleys are pureblood; can’t they even follow their own warped rules?”

“Anyone who opposes restricted rights of magical creatures and muggleborns is a target now… there now are more people who believe that the Ministry is going too far and have been vocal about it. However, many of the pureblooded families have high places in the Ministry and Wizengamot and are in favor of what Scrimgeour is doing.” He said as he accepted a refill from Jack who had taken the bottle from Harry.

“Was everyone on the Wizengamot in favor of the raid?” Harry asked.

“No, I think a fair amount of them are against such strong action, but are either too powerless or unwilling to do anything about it. The only one who is actively going against Scrimgeour is Amelia Bones… she is discreetly trying to get a vote of no confidence against the Minister. If she gets it I think the tide will have turned for us. She is more than competent to take the place of Scrimgeour.”

Nodding his head, Harry said, “Always liked her…”

It was quiet for a while as they sat in a companionable silence.

“Well, I think I go check on Ginny and then head off to bed.” Mr. Weasley said with a groan as he stood up.

“Sure, let me show you your room…” Harry stated as he got to his feet. “Jack I’ll be back down in a few minutes.”

Jack nodded and gave Harry a smile as he walked away. His mind was filled with what Arthur Weasley had said. For the last few weeks since he had found out about where Harry came from, Jack hadn’t given too much thought to the threat of the magical world against Harry… the old “outta’ sight, outta’ mind” saying proved true. Now, with the arrival of Harry’s remaining family, he couldn’t really ignore it anymore.

Harry’s world was so different from Jack’s that he worried if the time came for him to help protect Harry and Teddy that he wouldn’t be much of a help against people who could send frightening spells like the ‘killing curse’ with a flick of their wrist. Would his weapons and experience be like throw sticks at Harry’s enemies? He loved Harry and Teddy beyond reason and the thought of not being able to protect them scared him to death.

“He’s sitting by her bed just staring at her…” Harry murmured as he came into the room. “He’s terrified of losing her too… after the war he walked around in a stupor for weeks. He lost his wife and all six of his other children. It took Ginny crawling into his lap and crying that she couldn’t lose him too for him to snap out of it. If he lost Ginny… I don’t think he would recover…”

Harry sat down in Jack’s lap and laid his head on Jack’s chest. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Jack nuzzled into the black locks in front of him and breathed in Harry’s scent. “They got away and that’s what matters for now… their half way around the world, so that’s gotta’ be something.”

“Yeah, it helps…” Harry said softly. “I also put the same spell on them as I did to Teddy and me, that masks their magical signature. So the Ministry won’t be able to track them that way at least.”

After a while Harry stood up and pulled Jack up with him, heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they entered the room and Harry closed the door, Jack gave him a questioning look.

“Harry?”

“Mmmm?” Harry asked with a smile on his face as he pulled Jack’s shirt out of his jeans and began unbuttoning it.

“What cha’ doin?”

“I thought it was obvious, but…” Harry lifted up on the tip of his toes, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and said, “Well, we’re going to get undressed and then we’re going to get in that bed and make love.”

“Oh… okay.”

Jack grinned at Harry and then quickly removed his shirt while he toed off his shoes, slipped his jeans and boxers down his legs and then leered at Harry.

Standing there for a moment, Harry stared at his soon-to-be lover and salivated. Jack’s body was a work of art. Toned and corded with muscles, the skin was tanned. He had a thin spattering of hair on his chest that trailed down to his cock. His long legs were sprinkled with dark hair and even his large bare feet were appealing.

Harry gave Jack a coy look, slowly pulling off his t-shirt over his head and having been shoeless before they came upstairs, slipped of his jeans and boxers as well. Harry stood naked in front of Jack and smiled.

Jack gave a growl as he backed Harry towards the bed. Grinning as Harry fell onto the bed Jack lay down on top of him between his spread legs and groaned as their groins came into contact for the first time. “Lube? Condoms?”

“I can take care of both with my wand.”

“Well how d’ya figure that?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“Lubrication spell and a health check spell… I looked them up in an odd little book in my library called ‘A Gay Wizard’s Guide to Sex’. I have no idea whose it was… Mmm, actually it was probably Sirius’.” Harry made a face and laughed. He then did a quick health check spell on Jack and at the all clear he smiled up at Jack. Harry was about to lay his wand down on the bedside table and then at the last minute remembered to cast a one way silencing spell so they wouldn’t wake Teddy. Putting the wand down, he leaned up and kissed Jack.

Jack pulled back slowly and stared at Harry for a minute with an odd expression on his face. He then asked quietly, “Harry, are you a virgin?”

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Harry nodded. “There were a few hand jobs and blowjobs, but that’s it… didn’t find anyone I loved enough to let them stick their cock up my ass… it’s too intimate for just anyone.”

“And you chose me as your first?”

“Well yeah, you’re not just anyone Jack.” Harry replied quietly.

“God damn, you’re perfect!” Jack growled as he leaned down to thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He groaned as their tongues twisted and flicked against each other. Putting his hands around the underside of Harry’s thighs he wrapped the muscled legs around his waist. Slipping his hands under Harry’s ass, he angled Harry’s hips upwards and slowly thrust down against him.

“Uhhh… Jack…” Harry whispered as he nipped Jack’s jaw and throat, tracing the strong jaw line with his tongue.

Slowly Jack began licking and sucking his way down Harry’s body. He stopped and paid special attention to each nipple, nibbling and sucking them until the hard bruised nubs glistened in the light. He licked Harry’s defined chest, tracing it down to the tiny navel below and gave a few shallow thrusts of his tongue into it. He smiled when he heard Harry sigh at the movement and continued on down to his prize. Kissing the tender skin just above Harry’s cock, he then licked a path up the hard erection and back down the other side. Opening his mouth a little wider, Jack took the head into his mouth and sucked it hard.

“Oh Merlin!” The yell was followed by Harry shoving his hands into Jack’s hair and thrusting up into his mouth, trying to get more of his cock into the warm heat of Jack’s mouth. “Ummm… please, Jack…”

Chuckling Jack pulled off of Harry, shook his head and said, “My mouth, my blowjob…”

“Wanker.” Harry pouted.

“I’ll get ya there, Harry. Don’t worry.” Jack leaned down and wrapping his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and began slowly swallowing the length, twisting his hand as he went down.

Harry groaned, feeling the wet heat of Jack’s mouth around him. He rose up on his forearms and watched as Jack bobbed his head up and down on Harry’s cock, taking more of it with each bob of his head. Carding his hands through Jack’s hair, Harry mewed in pleasure at the sight. Soon he felt himself hit the back of Jack’s throat and gave a loud groan as his entire cock was swallowed by him.

Jack sucked and swiveled his tongue against the cock in his mouth, moaning around the hard length. Pulling off of it, he lifted his head. “So how does that lube thingy work?”

Picking up his wand, Harry motioned for Jack to give him his hand. “_**Lubricus**_.” He said as he tapped his wand onto Jack’s fingers, covering them in a clear slick substance. Flopping back onto the bed, he waited for Jack to put those fingers to good use.

“Handy.” Jack grinned at Harry and then brought his hand down to the small hole in front of him, circling it with his pointer finger and then slowly he pushed it inside.

Harry hissed at the feeling of Jack’s finger sliding into him, the slight burn and the feeling of having something inside of him was odd, but not unwelcome.

Jack stopped at the second knuckle. “Alright?”

“Yeah… keep going.” Harry nodded his head and moaned as the finger slid all the way inside him.

Pulling back out, Jack thrust the finger back in, this time angling his finger to find Harry’s prostate. Smiling at the groaned it elicited when he found it, he began picking up speed, pushing in and out of Harry. Soon he pulled the finger out, added a second and pushed in again. Jack scissored his fingers, stretching Harry open.

“Ahhh…” Harry cried as he felt Jack add another finger. He wanted more of Jack, wanted to feel himself split open and impaled on Jack’s cock. He loved the feeling of Jack’s fingers fucking in and out of his body, but needed Jack’s cock in him. “More Jack!”Harry demanded, thrusting his hips down onto the fingers inside him.

Laughing, Jack pulled the fingers out and then pushed three back in. “You’re gonna’ be a pushy bottom, aren’t you?”

Harry lost in the bliss of Jack’s fingers inside of him, groaned in response as Jack grazed his prostate. A few minutes later, the fingers were pulled out of him and he leaned up to see Jack motion for him to do the lubrication spell again. “_**Lubricus**_.” He said after grabbing his wand and then watched Jack coat his cock in the lube. He quickly set down his wand away from them, not wanting to break it while they were moving around on the bed.

Once Jack had slicked his cock up, he laid on the bed beside Harry and said, “’kay, baby. I want you to get on top of me and ride my cock… you’ll be able to control how much you take and how fast this goes.”

Harry nodded; biting he lip he straddled Jack’s hips and positioned himself over Jack’s cock. He felt Jack grip his thighs slightly and he smiled down at his lover. Grabbing Jack’s cock, he brought it to his entrance and slowly pushed down onto it. He grimaced as the head pushed past his sphincter. “Ugghh..” Stopping for a moment to adjust, he moved his hands and placed them on Jack’s chest.

Jack groaned as he felt the head of his cock enter Harry and had to restrain himself from thrusting up into Harry’s body. He rubbed Harry’s thighs and watched the beautiful man on top of him. Harry was perfect. Pale smooth skin, lightly muscled body, a nice cut cock… His raven black hair was damp from sweat and plastered around his face. A blush of excitement stained Harry chiseled cheeks and his emerald green eyes sparkled down at Jack.

When Harry felt his body begin to relax, he began pushing down more onto Jack, moaning at the burn and the pain/pleasure it caused as Jack’s cock brushed by Harry’s prostate. Finally, Harry felt his arse resting on Jack’s balls and the entire length of his cock inside him. “Oh gods… Jack…” Harry sighed and he closed his eyes, Jack’s cock made him feel full. Complete.

“I’m here, baby.” Jack murmured as he wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and began to pull on the warm flesh.

“Ahhh!” Harry shouted, his eyes flying open at the feel of Jack’s hand surrounding him. Using his legs, Harry slowly lifted himself up, sliding off of the cock inside him until only the head remained and he then thrust back down onto it.

They both groaned in pleasure. Jack increased his movements on Harry’s cock as Harry began bouncing up and down on his cock, mewing in pleasure. He smiled as Harry leaned down and nipped Jack’s bottom lip, lapping his tongue against it and taking away the sting.

“Harry… ughh… feels so good inside you!”

Using Jack’s chest as leverage, Harry began slamming down on Jack, crying out at the friction it caused. Jack’s hand on his cock twisted and rubbed against his skin, gripping him tightly. Soon Harry could feel his body begin to reach its peak and screamed as his cock erupted, covering Jack’s hand and stomach with his cum.

Jack groaned at the tight pressure that surrounded him as Harry came, but closed his eyes and held himself from following his lover into oblivion. He continued pulling Harry’s cock until it began to soften as Harry’s body stayed in the blissful state of post orgasm. Leaning up and cupping Harry’s ass with his hands, he flipped them and was soon pounding into Harry’s body from above.

Harry wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and linked his hands behind Jack’s neck. Jack leaned down and took Harry’s mouth in a rough kiss, their tongues sliding back and forth, mimicking Jack’s thrusts into Harry.

“God, yessss!” Jack yelled as he felt his balls tighten up and flooded Harry’s ass with his cum, coating the walls with his seed. Jack bit down on the corded muscle between Harry’s neck and shoulder as he came.

Harry groaned as Jack bit him, rubbing his hands up and down Jack’s back as he was filled with Jack’s cum, loving the warm sensation that it caused.

Jack’s body gave out as his strength left him after the orgasm, lying down on Harry’s chest. He nuzzled Harry’s neck and kissed the skin lightly as he felt his cock slowly slide out of Harry’s body. “Wow.”

“That was perfect Jack…” Harry said softly into Jack’s ear, his warm breath ghosting over the skin. “I’m glad I waited.”

“So am I Harry.” Jack replied as he kissed the bite mark he had given Harry. “Sorry about that.”

“I liked it… it felt good, besides, I kinda like having your mark on me.”

Lifting up slightly, Jack looked into Harry’s eyes and grinned. “Looks pretty good on you actually…” He rubbed his thumb over the mark and licked his lips. “I might have to do it every couple a days, you know, to keep it fresh.”

Harry laughed and ran his fingers down Jack’s cheek, his thumb stopping to graze Jack’s bottom lip. “Sounds good.”

Jack started to move off of Harry, not wanting to crush him, but was stopped by Harry wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck again. “Don’t move… I like the feeling of your weight on me.”

“I’m too heavy, Harry.”

“No you’re not; it’s just perfect, besides half of your weight is resting on the bed between my legs anyway.”

Jack rolled his eyes and nuzzled back into the curve of Harry’s neck. He took one of Harry’s smaller hands in his and threaded their fingers together with a smile on his face. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jack.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 6 **

Harry woke to the blissful feeling of being wrapped in Jack’s arms. Spooned behind him, Jack had one arm under Harry’s neck flung towards the edge of the bed, while the other snaked around Harry’s waist and rested palm down on Harry’s lower stomach. Jack’s face was nuzzled into the nape of Harry’s neck, warm breath puffing in and out as he slept.

Smiling, Harry placed his hand over the one on his stomach and rubbed it lightly as the cobwebs of sleep began receding from his mind. In Jack’s arms he felt safe and secure, warm and fuzzy and assured of Jack’s love. The intimacy of being held in his lover’s arms while they slept was just as powerful for him as welcoming Jack inside his body. It was almost indescribable… as if nothing in the world could touch him if Jack held him in his arms.

Last night had been everything Harry wanted and more; loving words and conversations late into the night about the future, as well as thrusting bodies, warm lips, questing fingers and dirty words… He had never felt this way before, had never loved anyone this way before and ecstatically happy, because Jack was his first in so many different ways.

“What are you smiling about?” Jack asked with a sleepy smile as he maneuvered over Harry’s body.

Harry gave Jack a blinding smile and as Jack maneuvered Harry onto his back and then crawled on top of him and into the space between his spread legs. “Just thinking about last night…” Harry lifted his head and took Jack’s mouth in a lazy kiss as wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. “…about what it felt like with you inside me… your cock fucking me… feeling you cumming inside my arse…”

Groaning at Harry’s words, Jack’s thrust down against Harry as his morning wood became so hard it was nearly painful. “God baby, you’ve got a dirty mouth.” Jack grinned devilishly as Harry wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist. “I think I like it…”

Harry laughed and then gasped as he felt Jack’s hands slide under him and grip his arse. Biting Jack’s jaw, he then licked the tender skin afterward, travelling along the length of the jaw. He carded his hand through his lover’s salt and pepper hair and groaned as Jack slipped a hand in between their bodies to wrap around Harry’s cock.

They ground against each other, slow moving thrusts as if they had all the time in the world, their cries mixing together as their bodies moved. Jack leaned down and began sucking the mark on Harry’s skin from the night before and growling as it darkened even more, a clear claim of who he belonged to. He felt his cock sliding perfectly along the crack of Harry’s beautifully pale ass and wanted to be inside it, pounding into his body.

Pulling back, Jack fumbled around for Harry’s wand and handed it to his frowning lover. “Lube my fingers, Harry.” Harry quickly said the spell and grinned up at Jack as his lover lowered his fingers to begin stretching Harry’s body.

“Ummmm…”Harry moaned as he felt the first finger enter him. It was slick and warm, slipping into Harry without much resistance. Jack thrust the finger in and out of Harry, soon adding another to it as he scissored them, stretching the tight hole. “Please Jack… ughh… its good enough; get your cock in me!”

Jack laughed and pulled his fingers from Harry and then used the remaining lube to cover his cock. Lining up his length to Harry’s ass, he slid into his lover in one powerful thrust and groaned at the intense heat and tightness that surrounded him.

“Ahhhh!” Harry screamed in ecstasy as he felt Jack’s dick slam into him to the hilt. His fingers gripped Jack’s back as he felt his lover pull back out and then slam forward again, hitting his prostate dead on. It was exquisite; the combination of pleasure from his prostate being stimulated and the slightly burning pain of the large cock inside his small hole… it was almost too much. “Ummm, please… please…” He wasn’t even sure what he was pleading for… for Jack to stop or to keep pounding into his willing body. He felt his body begin to tense, orgasm on the horizon and keened as his body began to sing in pleasure.

“Harry you are so god dammed beautiful…”Harry had his head thrown back, his throat exposed and nearly glowing in the morning sunlight. He was breath taking. Jack moaned as he thrust faster and faster into Harry as he returned a hand to Harry’s cock and began to jerk it roughly. “That’s it baby… come on my cock!”

At the words Harry’s body took the dive, heading full force into a blinding explosion that took the breath from his body as his cock erupted in a long stream of seed that covered Jack’s hand and Harry’s stomach.

Jack felt Harry’s hole tightened around him, milking him across the threshold and he shouted as he felt his cock burst, flooding Harry’s body with his cum. His strength gave out on him and he collapsed down onto the bed, maneuvering so that he didn’t crush Harry as he came down. Lying on his back, he pulled Harry against him until his smaller lover was nearly on top of him, heading resting on his sweat dampened chest.

Closing his eyes, he laid there while his heart slowed down and his breath returned to normal. Beside him, Harry nuzzled his face into the sparse hair on his chest and kissed the skin sporadically. Jack ran his hands along the curve of Harry’s spine and smiled at the mew it induced. A soft buzzing filled their ears and Harry rose up to go see Teddy who had just awakened.

“No, I’ll get him. Why don’t you take a shower while I get Teddy and go start breakfast?” Jack said as he got out of the bed and pulled his jeans on.

“Ok.” Harry said with a peaceful smile as he slowly rose from the bed and came around the side as Jack pulled on his shirt. Leaning up on his tip toes, Harry wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and gave him a slow sensual kiss and then walked towards the bathroom.

“God you’re a tease… getting me all worked up like that!” Jack groaned as he adjusted his cock that had begun to harden again. Harry looked over his shoulder and gave Jack sultry look and laughed. “Go baby, before I make you follow through on that look!” Jack growled as he walked out of the room.

“Hey buddy… Finally decide to get up?” Jack said as he walked into Teddy’s room to see him standing in his crib. Teddy gave a wide grin as he saw Jack. He was one of the cutest babies Jack had ever seen. His pink hair was a mess of cowlicks against his head, sticking in all different directions. He had on a pair of light blue pj’s with cars on them, his little tummy sticking out slightly between the top and the pants.

“Jaak!” He squealed excitedly as he swung his arms in the air. Having let go of the crib’s rail, he lost his balance and fell on his diaper padded bottom.

“Uh-oh…” Jack laughed at the surprised look on the toddler’s face and reached in and picked him up. “Alright there Teddy?” Teddy gave a quick smile and grabbed Jack’s shirt as Jack held him in his arms. “Come on let’s go and make some breakfast.”

Tromping down the stairs, Jack soon entered the kitchen. “So what sounds good for breakfast?”

Teddy gave a thoughtful look and then grinned. “Pa’cakes?”

“You had pancakes yesterday… aren’t cha’ getting sick of them, buddy?” Jack chuckled. Pancakes were Teddy’s favorite meal whether it was breakfast or not.

“Nope… pa’cakes!”

“Ok, but if your daddy complains, you’re taking the blame. Got it bucko?” Jack stated as he tickled Teddy.

Teddy squealed in glee as he was tickled. “Nooo Jaak….”

Jack blew a raspberry against Teddy’s exposed tummy and then set him in his high chair. Grabbing a sippy cup and filling it with milk, he gave it to Teddy. Turning, he went to go to the pantry to get the ingredients for pancakes and found Arthur Weasley sitting at the table in the breakfast nook. The elder Weasley had a small smile on his face as he took a sip of his tea. “Morning Arthur, did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you. I checked on Ginny a couple of times, but she was sleeping peacefully.”

“That’s good.” Jack continued on to the pantry and quickly pulled out what he needed. “Had breakfast yet, I was about to fix some pancakes for Teddy here?”

“I would love some, thank you. Do you need any help?” Arthur asked as he put down his tea and began to rise.

“No, I’m good. You just enjoy your tea; I know how much you English like your tea.” Jack said with a smile as he started mixing the batter.

A companionable silence filled the room as Jack cooked.

“So how long have you known Harry?” Arthur said casually.

“I met him the day after he came here. He and Teddy had just come back from shopping. Harry was walking Teddy to the house and tripped when a dog startled them… he cussed like a sailor when he realized he twisted his ankle.” Jack laughed. “I helped him bring Teddy inside and took care of him and Teddy while he rested his foot and we kinda took it from there.”

“Ah… and you know about where Harry came from?”

“Not at first… he kept that a secret for quite a while. It was only in the last month or so that I found out about Harry and Teddy being wizards.” Jack began frying up some bacon and eggs while the pancakes cooked. “There was a burglar who broke into the house. I saw the guy sneak into the house and followed him inside with a few of my co-workers and Harry disabled him with a couple of spells in front of us.”

Arthur nodded his head and took another drink. “And your intentions in regards to Harry and Theodore?”

Jack stopped mid flip of a pancake and looked up at the older man. He had expected the question, just not so soon. He had known it was coming; Arthur thought of Harry as his son and would want to know that the Jack wouldn’t hurt them. “I love Harry and Teddy very much… I am not able to have an open relationship because of regulations in the American military, but I will take very good care of them and I hope that soon one way or another I’ll be able to have a public relationship with him.”

Arthur sat quietly for a moment and continued to look at Jack and then nodded his head as if he reached a decision. “Good.”

The next ten minutes Jack and Arthur talked as Teddy played with his food and babbled to himself. Just as Jack finished cooking breakfast, Harry walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, Mr. Weasley. Did you sleep alright?” Harry said with a suppressed yawn as he kissed Teddy on the forehead while ruffling his hair.

“Better than I have in a while. I got up a few times to check on Ginny, but she seems to be healing well, I am so relieved. Thank you Harry, I don’t know what we would have done if Dobby hadn’t known to bring us to you.” Mr. Weasley’s voice caught at the end of the sentence, his eyes watering slightly in restrained emotion.

Harry walked over to the Weasley Patriarch and hugged him tightly. “You and Ginny are my family and I’m glad I can help. Before I came down stairs I checked on Ginny and she is doing well, I am going to have her sleep for another day or so to allow her body to heal, but she should recover fully.”

“Thank you again, Harry. I don’t know what I would have done if Ginny…” He broke off suddenly, his voice breaking at the thought of losing his daughter.

“She’s doing great and shouldn’t have any problems. I’ll keep an eye on her for the next few weeks, but I don’t anticipate any problems.” Harry said gently after a few quiet moments. “Besides, I love having you here… you get to meet Jack and Teddy missed you so much.”

“We’re not in your way are we…? Staying here I mean?” Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

“No, not at all, I actually thought about asking you to come with me when I left, but I knew the Burrow would keep you in England… it’s hurts to think that it’s not there anymore…” Harry said quietly.

The Burrow for years had been a second home to him; the first of course had been Hogwarts. Both places made him feel safe and comforted within their walls all through his years in the wizarding world. And now the knowledge that he would never see either one ever again filled him with a deep sadness.

“I loved the Burrow and you’re right, I would have always stayed, but since the end of the war Ginny and I have both felt that it hasn’t held the same warmth and sense of home since they’ve been gone…” Mr. Weasley said sadly. “Now that it’s gone I am both relieved and sadden by that fact…”

“Well, now you are here and I have more than enough room for you all. However, if you want to have a home of your own, there is a Gringott’s branch in New York that you can contact about your finances. Either way, you and Ginny are very welcome to consider this your home.” Harry stepped back and gave the older wizard a smile. “I really missed you guys and so has Teddy!”

“Thank you Harry… I’ll wait until Ginny is doing better before making any decisions.”

“Good… now, is that bacon I smell?” Harry said with a lick of his lips as he turned to Jack.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Over the next few days Ginny began to get stronger, her wounds healed and her color started to come back to her once vibrant alabaster skin. Ginny once waking had so many questions for Harry… who was Jack, how was Teddy doing, where was he working…? Harry was eager to spill about Jack, having no one else to confide in about his new relationship with the older man. Teddy was just as easy a subject to talk about as Harry doted on his son and was eager to have everyone else see how remarkable he was as well. His work was of course a touchy subject. Ginny and Mr. Weasley’s subtle questions on what he did were hard to evade and after speaking to Jack Harry had finally decided to tell them what he could.

“So you’re working for the American government?” Mr. Weasley asked with a frown. “Doing what exactly?”

“Well, my main goal is to try and integrate wizarding medical practices into muggle ones. But I am also helping with potions, protection and defense practices as well. The facility I work for is one that is classified and I am not able to tell you more than that really… you know how the Secrecy Act is for the wizarding world, well the American government has tasked me to keep their secrets as well. What I can say is that what we’re doing is very important and my involvement could turn the tide on the goals they are trying to achieve…”

“And Jack works there as well?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“He’s actually the one who got me involved… if I hadn’t had met him then I wouldn’t be doing what I am now. I was very lucky the day I met him… for many different reasons.” Harry stated with a dreamy grin on his face.

Ginny laughed at the expression on Harry’s face and spoke. “Well, as long as you are happy in what you’re doing, I am glad for you Harry.”

“As am I.” Mr. Weasley said as he clapped Harry on the back.

After that they began to settle in to their new lives. Ginny and Mr. Weasley decided to continue to live with Harry, wanting to keep family close. Once that decision had been made, Ginny volunteered to care for Teddy while Harry was at work as she wanted something to fill her days. Harry hadn’t wanted to take Teddy away from interaction with children his own age completely, so he had Teddy continue to go to the daycare twice a week and stay home with Ginny the rest of the time.

Ginny, Teddy and Mr. Weasley all seemed to love this arrangement, Dobby as well. The little house elf had flourished with a house full of people to take care of again and eagerly adapted to the new home. Harry had created a small room in the house that was made especially for Dobby. One with a tiny four poster bed, soft cushy chair, a small wardrobe for his meager possessions… Dobby upon seeing his new room had cried for quite a while and praised the Great Harry Potter Sir for being such a giving wizard. Harry had as usual been embarrassed for treating Dobby as he thought everyone should and had blushed profusely.

A few days after they came, Dobby had overheard Harry calling Jack “my Colonel” jokingly and had latched onto the name quickly, to Jack’s annoyance. Whenever he spoke to Jack or Jack spoke to him, he called him “The Great Harry Potter Sir’s Colonel Sir.” Harry found it hilarious as did Ginny and Mr. Weasley, as no matter how much Jack tried to get Dobby to just call him Jack, he continued to hold tight to the original name. Finally, Jack just gave up and accepted defeat.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Harry walked through the halls of the SGC a file of an Airman open in front of him. The Airman had contracted an odd flu like virus that was holding on longer than Harry thought was acceptable. The virus was not life threatening, merely a nuisance to the young airman who after a month still had a low grade fever, problems with coughing and the sniffles. Harry was determined to use his medi-wizard knowledge to help get rid of the virus.

Just as he rounded a corner, Harry ran into a brick wall better known as, Jack. The file went flying and Harry would have fallen to the hard cement below if Jack hadn’t caught him in time. Once Harry was steady on his feet, Jack knelt down and gathered the papers from the file from the ground and handed them to Harry.

“Baby, you gotta’ be careful…” Jack said quietly with a grin. “The grunts around here aren’t as careful about tromping over civilians as I am.”

Harry rolled his eyes and took the file from his lover. “I was perfectly aware of my surroundings; you just snuck up on me!” Harry said petulantly.

Snorting, Jack said, “Mmmhmmm” in a disbelieving voice as he turned Harry back the way he came and led him down the corridor with his hand on the small of Harry’s back. Twenty feet down the hall he realized what he was doing and reluctantly removed his hand from Harry’s back.

“Where are we going?”

“The General wants to see us, sounded important.” Jack answered as they reached the elevator and got in.

A minute later they entered General Hammond’s office.

“Colonel, Harry… close the door and take a seat.”

Jack frowned as he closed the office door and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the general’s desk. “What’s wrong?”

“I just received a call from the president a while ago… it seems that news of Harry’s presence here in the mountain hasn’t gone unnoticed. The American Department of Magic has become aware of Harry and are contemplating denying him a visa to stay in the United States.” The general said softly as he leaned back in his chair. “Harry you are a very well known fugitive and the American government is leery of harboring you and inciting a political war between the US and the UK.”

“Sir, they can’t do that!” Jack shouted as he stood up and began pacing the length of the small office. “If they send him back he’ll be sent to… What was it called Harry, Alakazam?”

“Azkaban.”

“Yeah… Sir, from what he told me about that place; it would seriously make me question even putting my worst enemy in there!”

“Colonel O’Neill, I am in complete agreement, but if they do decide to do this I may not have a great deal of options. I have one option to keep this from going any farther and as soon as this meeting is over I will be flying to D.C. to speak with the president personally. At this point, I believe he is the only viable option right now.”

“General, I don’t want you to endanger your career for me-”

“Harry, stop right there. Even if my morals were not in the equation, your contribution to the SGC is very important. Dr. Frasier has said many times since you started that your knowledge and skills have been invaluable to her. Major Carter and the scientist on the base have learned more about human evolution, magic and it uses and so much more in the last month than in the last years combined. By my viewpoint your continued presence here is vital in our effort to protect Earth and that is what I will be telling the president.”

Harry, embarrassed, could only say, “Thank you Sir.”

“You are very welcome. Now, as the president has informed me the final decision has not been made yet and so you are safe for the moment. I am hoping my trip to D.C. will eliminate this altogether. With your permission, I would like to seek asylum for you and your family here in the US. I believe with the information I give the president that will happen.”

“I don’t know what to say… thank you sir.” Harry said softly with a smile and watery eyes.

Later that evening Harry and his family sat down to talk about it. Jack sat on far end of the couch with Harry nearly sitting in his lap, back against Jack’s chest and head resting on his shoulder. Teddy slept peacefully against Harry’s chest as Jack wrapped his arms around them both as if to keep them safe from the outside world.

“If they decide to send you back, we can just run away. We have the money to disappear Harry; I won’t allow you to be sent to that place!” Mr. Weasley said vehemently.

Ginny nodded her head, her wild mane of red hair bouncing softly as she moved. “It’s not right… anyone who knows you can see that you’re good, nothing like Voldemort and his Death Eaters were…”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that… the General is going to plead my case and try and get us asylum here. If it doesn’t we’ll have to leave, I’m not going to go to Azkaban and leave Teddy!” Harry said quietly, but fiercely as he kissed Teddy’s wild mane of hair.

Jack held him a little tighter after he spoke; nuzzling his face into Harry’s hair and Harry had to close his eyes to keep from crying. His life had finally started to feel good, perfect even… he had Teddy and Jack, a great job that made him feel like he was making a difference and Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Dobby as well… now that was all being threatened because of some power hungry wizards who felt threatened by Harry’s magical power and influence.

In the last few months he had felt happier than he had in his entire life and a big part of that was because of Jack. Jack was everything he wanted and needed in a partner and having to make the choice of leaving him would hurt beyond belief. He didn’t want to leave… didn’t want to be away from Jack… but he couldn’t ask Jack to make the choice of leaving with him either; Jack’s life was here, his friends and career… the world needed him to stay where he was to keep it safe.

Teddy had to be his first priority, he needed Harry and Harry needed him. He couldn’t allow himself to be ripped from Teddy, having him loose a third parent in the short two years of his life. No matter how much it would hurt, if it came down to it, he would say goodbye to Jack and disappear with Teddy and the Weasleys.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

“Mr. Minister Sir?” Said a young wizard as he popped his head in to Minister of Magic’s office.

Minister Scrimgeour sat behind his desk a scowl on his face as he threw the latest Daily Prophet from his sight. The days headline was one of many that spoke about the increasing civil war beginning in the United Kingdom’s wizarding world. The day before another large group protest had been staged by the revolutionist group known as Potter’s Army and Scrimgeour was none too happy about it.

“What is it?” He said tersely as he looked up at his assistant.

“You just received this from America Sir. It doesn’t say who sent it, but it is marked as urgent.” The young man said as he quickly walked up to the desk and handed over the envelope to the eager Minister.

“Leave.”

“Of course Sir.” He said before he quickly walked out of the room and shut the door.

Scrimgeour ripped open the envelope and removed the letter from within and as he read it a wide malicious grin crept over his face replacing the scowl that had been there just moments before. His eyes lit up as the words “Harry Potter… located… Colorado” popped out. Today it seemed wasn’t such a bad day after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 7 **

“I hope you know that if they decide to have you extradited and you have to run, I’m going with you and Teddy…” Jack breathed quietly into Harry’s ear; Jack’s softly whispered words acted like a balm to his tortured nerves. Harry lay on his side with Jack spooned behind him, his arms holding Harry tightly as Jack nuzzled the skin behind Harry’s ear.

It had been two days since General Hammond had talked to Harry and Jack and as of yet, no decision had been made of what to do with Harry. From the outside, Harry’s life looked to be the same as it had before the news was given, he continued to live and work as if it were any other day but, from behind closed doors Harry and the Weasleys had begin quietly packing up their most precious possessions, ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

When General Hammond had returned to Colorado, face pulled tight with worry and jetlag, he had made an impromptu visit to Harry’s home. He had told them that as of his conversation with the president he was optimistic that the president would side in Harry’s favor, but the president was due to meet with the Director of the American Department of Magic within a few days to discuss it more in depth.

“Jack… I can’t ask you to leave, your needed here, your life’s here…” Harry said softly, all the while his heart picked up in speed and his body tingled in happiness, putting every effort into restraining the instinct to cling to Jack and thank whatever deity listening for answering his whispered prayer.

Jack rolled Harry to his back and leaned over him, their bodies sliding together as if a lock and it’s key. Looking down at Harry, Jack cupped his young lover’s cheek as he settled into the space between his spread legs. “You know I’m not good with all the mushy stuff, but I love you Harry, I love Teddy and the thought of never seeing you two again… I don’t ever want to think about that… If I had to leave the SGC, leave this life I have here… I’d do it without a second thought if it meant I continued to have you in my life…”

“Are you sure? You’d have to leave Sam, Teal’c, Daniel, the General… they’re your family Jack…”

“Yeah they are, but so are you and Teddy and they’d understand why I did it…” Jack answered with a grin as his chocolate brown eyes began to twinkle. “Speaking of which… how do you feel about living on another planet, I hear P3X-474 is lovely this time of year?”

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

“Minister Scrimgeour, Auror Hanglith is here to see you?”

Scrimgeour lifted his head from the mound of papers in front of him and nodded to his assistant. A tall rotund man with a pronounced frown entered the office and came to stand opposite the Minister’s desk.

“You asked to see me Minister Scrimgeour?” Auror Hanglith spoke.

“Yes… Harry Potter has finally been located in America. You will take a team of Aurors and apprehend him before he disappears again. Take your best Aurors and do not underestimate Potter, he is a very powerful wizard and will not be taken easily. I want this done quickly and quietly so that the American Department of Magic does not become aware of this.” Scrimgeour stopped and leaned back in his chair as he fiddled with the quill in his hand. Finally after a few moments of awkward silence he leaned forward and made sure to meet the other man’s eyes. “It would be in your best interest to make sure this goes according to plan… do I make myself clear, Auror Hanglith?”

“Yes Minister Scrimgeour.”

“My assistant will have the information for you, assemble your team and get this done quickly.” At the Auror’s nod, he spoke again. “Good, now get out of my office.”

As the door closed, Scrimgeour smiled, with Potter’s arrest his public approval surely would grow enough to re-elect him. Since the end of the war the public had wavered on its approval of him. Fear and prejudice had worked for him for a while, he had used it to create new laws to give the public a sense of security from the creatures they feared and by doing so increased his favor in their eyes… but the more the fear grew the less he could counter act it. Certain groups wanted other groups regulated, muggleborns to be barred from attending wizarding schools, halfbloods to be given less privileges than purebloods… soon over half of the wizarding public save the purebloods wanted him gone for one reason or another.

However with the arrest of Potter, the public would love him again… or at least re-elect him. With their biggest fear, the new Dark Lord Potter, locked in Azkaban he would gain their favor again and stay in the position he rightly deserved.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Three days after Harry’s possible extradition was announced SG-1 came to spend the day with them. Everyone trying in vain to ignore the giant elephant in the room and have a normal day with friends and family. Sam, Teal’c and Daniel met Ginny, Arthur and Dobby and for all involved acted as if they had just run into long lost friends. Daniel and Arthur got along famously, each eager to learn about the other’s culture, soaking up information like sponges. Oddly enough, it was Ginny who found much in common with Sam and Teal’c, having spent nearly half her life involved in war.

Ginny, along with the other members of the DA, had spent the last three years of the war training and fighting alongside Harry with the Order and the Ministry Aurors to defeat Voldemort. Since the end of the war things had not changed as much as everyone would have hoped, fighting and war still continued, but now it was labeled as revolutionist and civil war.

The day had been bittersweet to Harry. It was either a glimpse of his future life filled with family and friends, free of the Ministry once and for all or a lifetime of happiness dangled in front of him like a consolation prize for all that he had taken from him in his life and then viciously yanked from his grasp at the last moment. Harry hoped it was the former, he wanted that future life. One filled with a life worth living, years full of proud moments as a father, as a lover and as a friend… he wanted to go to bed every night and wake up every morning for the rest of his life wrapped within Jack’s strong embrace.

“So have you thought about what you’re going to do if they decide to extradite you Harry?” Sam asked finally, voicing the question that had been plain to see on her, Teal’c and Daniel’s faces throughout the day. “We can help you… the General hasn’t said it outright, but I think he has thought about sending you away from here if things don’t go well…”

Harry nodded. “We’re all packed just in case.”

“Would you be joining them, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. “You are lovers are you not?”

It was quiet in the room for a few moments after Teal’c spoke. Their relationship, though kept secret from outsiders, was plain to see for the members of SG-1. Their friend, in the months since meeting Harry, had become more relaxed and affectionate with each new day. He smiled more, joked more, seemed to lose some of the burden that had weighed him down for so long. Jack was as they imagined him to have been before his son’s death and it was clear to all of them that Harry was the reason.

They had never spoke about it, choosing to keep it to themselves and not endanger Jack’s career in the Air Force, but each of them had tried in their own way to show silent support of their team leader’s new relationship.

“Teal’c you know how I told you about some of the military’s more ridiculous regulations…” Daniel began softly.

“You spoke of the rule of lovers of the same sex being unable to serve in your military, DanielJackson.”

“Yeah… and a part of that is not talking about it either, that’s the whole ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ part…”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow in question, but nodded his head silently.

“It’s alright, T… I figured you three knew about it. I trust you.” Jack said finally with a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back on the couch and pulled Harry closer to him with a grin. “’Sides, now I don’t have to keep my hands to myself!”

Harry laughed as he snuggled closer to Jack, leaning in to his muscular body and resting his head on his lover’s chest. “I kinda like this-” Harry started to say as a ward alarm began to blare loudly within the room.

Harry jumped up and said, “Jack do you have any weapons at your house?” Jack nodded as he leapt off of the couch to run to his house. “No we don’t have enough time for that… they are at the perimeter and are being cautious as they come closer, but it won’t be long before they get to the house. Ginny take Jack to get the weapons. Teal’c, Daniel, Arthur… get ready to fight.”

Ginny gave a quick nod and grabbed Jack’s hand and aparated away.

“Dobby!” Harry said and a second later the small house elf appeared right in front of him.

“The Great Harry Potter Sir called, what can Dobby be doing for him, sir?” Dobby said with an eager to please smile on his face.

Harry picked up Teddy and handed him to Sam as he pointed towards the basement. “Go with Sam and Teddy and protect them.”

Dobby nodded quickly and taking Sam’s hand guided her toward the basement. Sam tried to stay but stopped when Harry spoke. “It has a strong ward around the room, please Sam, keep him safe.” Sam looked like she was about to argue, wanting to help fight, but decided against it after a pleading look from Harry. Just as the door closed to the basement, the back door flew off its hinges and a fifteen-man Auror team burst into the house.

Harry quickly sent a secession of spells towards the intruders as he took evasive maneuvers as a volley of spells were fired back at him. He grinned in pleasure as two of the auror’s were sent flying across the room, crashing violently with the walls behind them.

Teal’c caught one of the Auror’s by surprise and twisted the man’s arm rapidly, a resounding crack and a scream could be heard in the scuffle as the arm was broken, his wand falling quickly to the floor below. Smashing the wand with his foot, Teal’c knocked the man unconscious in almost an afterthought as he moved on to the next opponent.

Ginny and Jack popped back into the room not thirty seconds later both ducking as bright colored spells flew over their heads. Jack passed a Beretta to Daniel as he fired the only Zat he was allowed to keep off base across the room, hitting one of the men directly in the chest and sending hit crumpling to the floor.

“_**Petrificus Totalus!” **_Yelled Ginny, diving behind the couch as a vicious cutting curse was sent towards her. Peeking over the top of it, she sent another spell at the same man, trying again to disable him. Ginny ducked her head as a reducto spell hit the wall behind her, sending shards of wood and plaster flying around her, slicing shallow cuts on the skin on her face and arms. With one more spell, Ginny disabled the wizard as two more were taken down by her father and Harry.

The report of loud gun fire echoed through the room as Daniel shot his gun hitting one of the Auror’s in the leg, sending him to the ground with a pained scream. Daniel hurried and disarmed the man, breaking his wand into two and then groaned in pain as another Auror hit him with a cutting curse.

Harry, with a flick of his wrist sent the man crumpling to the floor in unconsciousness and raced to Daniel, pulling him to safety behind the loveseat. Trying to stop the flow of blood bleeding from several large cuts on his back, Harry closed the wounds with a few healing spells. As he finished healing Daniel, an Auror used his preoccupation to creep up behind Harry and sent an immobulus spell at him. Harry’s body froze in mid action and toppled to the floor below him. The Auror quickly moved to Harry and conjured ropes, tying him up tightly.

From across the room Jack took out two men with a secession of shots from the Zat as he tried to make his way to Harry and his capture. Dodging spells left and right, Jack quickly made his way across the room and growled in fury at the man about to aparate away with his lover. With a heavy swing of his fist, he sent the man hurtling against the wall behind him smiling in perverse pleasure as the man’s head hit it with a loud smack. He shot him with the Zat just to be sure he was out for the count and then hurriedly untied Harry.

Ginny chose that moment to kneel next to them and reversed the immobulus spell on her friend and then jumped away again as she ran after the last remaining Auror who had decided in favor of retreat. Firing spell at the retreating form, she yelled in anger when he aparated away.

“We need to get out of here before they come back with even more Aurors…” Harry groaned as he accepted Jack’s hand to help him off the floor. Harry made his way to the basement door and down the stairs to Sam and Teddy. Within a few seconds he was back with Teddy in his arms and a few potion vials in his hand. “Ginny give these to Daniel.”

Ginny nodded and helped Daniel sit up, then fed him the blood replenishing potion and the pain relieving potion afterwards.

“Get everything you need quickly and then we’re gone, I’ll call the General on the way.” Jack said briskly as he grabbed Teddy from Harry and sent him to get their things.

Fifteen minutes later they were all crowded into Harry’s SUV and making their way towards the mountain.

“Yes Sir, they came with wands waving and broke in… one got away and the rest are currently unconscious and’ll be feeling crappy come morning… Yes sir, two civilians and Harry’s house elf are with us… Agreed… we’re twenty minutes away sir… Will do, see you at the base.”

Thirty minutes later they were all ushered into the mountain brought to the conference room where General Hammond sat.

“I am glad to see everyone is alright.” General Hammond said in a concerned tone as they took their seats around the table. “I have spoken with the President and he feels this situation has become an international incident. The actions of the UK’s Ministry of Magic have brought to light the fact that their civil war has started to effect more than just that country. The President feels that it threatens our national security and is currently in a private meeting with the Director of the Department of Magic to decide the next course of action.”

“So does this affect their decision to possibly extradite me?” Harry asked as he held Teddy in his arms and tried to rock his son back to sleep. Teddy had been tense and clingy since the fight and could sense Harry’s distress.

“Yes, during our conversation the President said that he had already decided that you were a vital asset to the SGC and that the United States would not extradite you.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Jack at the General’s words and hugged Teddy close to his body. They wouldn’t have to leave after all.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

President Dennison had always considered himself to be an open minded person, willing to believe or at least consider even some of the more farfetched ideas about the universe. Two years before when he had taken his place in the presidential office he had that thought tested to the point of breaking. Within hours of taken office he had been briefed on the most closely guarded secrets of the United States government.

The fact that there was a secret government agency that dealt with intergalactic travel, parasitic aliens bent on ruling the known universe, parallel worlds and so much more had nearly knocked him to his knees. To find out not an hour later that there was another world, one even more closely guarded; a magical world… had definitely knocked him on his knees. Having a man appear suddenly in his office and brief him on the state of the magical world had left him in a daze for days.

Since that day he had slowly grown to become used to the strange and unexplained and if he could be so bold, had done so with a hell of a lot of diplomacy. Now, it seemed both of those worlds had collided and had become an international incident.

“Mr. President, the United Kingdom’s magical community is in a state of civil unrest and if not taken in hand will surely spill out into the mundane world very soon. There are factions spread throughout the UK, each with their own agenda and style of fighting against the government. Some are satisfied with protests and the like. Other though have begun fighting back in more physical ways.” Spoke Director Creasborn as he reviewed his department’s files on their English allies. “There have been reports of raids, public demonstrations that turned violent, use of Auror brutality and destruction of public and personal properties. Much of this is kept quietly within the magical community by the Ministries Olibiviators and Aurors, but luck is not on their side. One thing that is prevalent is that the magical community is extremely unhappy with Minister Scrimgeour’s actions and the recent laws regarding halfbloods, muggleborns and the magical creatures of the country. Sooner or later this will become a problem larger than the UK’s magical government can handle if an outside party does not intervene.”

“And the rest of the ruling government?”

“I believe the mundane government is either unaware of the civil war brewing within its country or has chosen to let it resolve itself and has yet to take any action. As for the magical government, there are many who do not believe such laws should be made and disagree with the Minister however, Minister Scrimgeour uses fear and intimidation to achieve his goals and most that do not agree with him feel incapable of removing him from office. One bright spot is the woman who presides over the Wizengamot by the name of Amelia Bones. She is discreetly trying to have a motion brought up before the Wizengamot for a vote of no confidence in the Minister. However, she is not having much luck, again because of the Minister’s power within the government.”

Dennison sat back in his chair and regarded the situation with a frown. Obviously the UK was in a worse state that he previously believed. Though at the moment the situation had not affected the American people it would soon. Every nation in the world had a hidden magical population and just like the Stargate program, its existence needed to be kept a secret. The world was not ready to learn about witches and wizards and what just one of them was capable of doing. The situation endangered every nation’s magical community if it became public and he could not allow that to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** Chapter 8 **

The events that led to Minster Scrimgeour being removed from office were almost anti-climactic in nature. It was handled through official channels as if just another problem, another issue that needed to be resolved quickly and quietly.

Once President Dennison was briefed on the state of the UK magical community he immediately contacted the Prime Minster of Britain and had a closed door discussion on exactly how much he was displeased with their magical community’s civil war and the fact that it threatened exposure of witches and wizards all over the world, including the United States. The Prime Minister was furious to realize that he had been completely kept in the dark by Minister Scrimgeour on what had been happening within his country over the last few years.

Though the events in the magical community had been very public within that society, it had been carefully covered up to keep the muggle government and public unaware of how bad it was becoming. Minister Scrimgeour used every option he had available to keep his place as the Minister of Magic for as long as he could.

As soon as the Prime Minister was up to date on Scrimgeour’s actions he contacted the Ministry of Magic immediately. Though he was the Prime Minister of Britain there were clear divides on his power within the magical community and he was very aware of it. The UK’s magical community was basically a secret sovereign nation within the UK’s borders, self governed and policed.

From the moment of his contacting the MOM a chain of events led to Scrimgeour’s succinct removal from office. The Wizengamot, hearing of the Prime Minister and American President’s displeasure and veiled threats of action if the situation was not resolved, had an unscheduled meeting. Amelia Bones, Chairwoman of the Wizengamot, brought a motion of no confidence in Minister Scrimgeour and the motion passed 53/19 in favor of removal.

Per a vote of the Wizengamot, a temporary Minister was elected until such time that a proper Minister could be selected; Amelia Bones became the Minister of Magic-Elect shortly thereafter.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

Two days after Aurors busted into his home, Harry returned with his family in tow. The place was a mess; the back door busted in, furniture broken, two of the walls had plaster and wood blown off of them, glass was broken…

“Dobby be’s cleaning this up, right away Harry Potter Sir!” Dobby said with a gasp after he saw the state of the house.

He quickly began snapping his fingers in a rapid secession; soon the bits of wall lying around the room were gone, soon followed by repair spells mending the broken furniture and the splintered door hanging by one hinge. Within a few minutes it was as if nothing had ever happened and Harry smiled in happily.

“Thank you, Dobby.”

Dobby bobbed his head spastically and blinked his big doe eyes, their surfaces watered slightly at Harry’s words. Over the years Dobby had gotten somewhat used to Harry’s thank you’s and please’s and the like, toning down his all-out balling at any wizard showing him kindness.

“Is there be anything mores needs taking care of Harry Potter Sir?” Dobby squeaked.

“No thank you, Dobby. I think we’ll head off to bed for the night.” Harry said quietly as he held a sleeping Teddy in his arms. Beside him Ginny yawned quietly and nodded her head in agreement. Dobby nodded his head and then aparated away.

“Night Harry, Jack, Daddy…” Ginny yawned again as she headed up to her room.

“See you in the morning.” Arthur said quietly with a kiss on Harry and Teddy’s foreheads and then followed his daughter upstairs.

Jack and Harry walked up the stairs and into Teddy’s bedroom quietly. Placing his son carefully in his bed, Harry covered him up and kissed his forehead and leaned back against Jack’s chest.

“I’m so glad it’s over…” Harry whispered, sighing in pleasure as Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Harry back tightly against his warmth.

“So am I, baby.” Jack replied as he kissed the nape of Harry’s neck thanking anyone listening for allowing Harry to remain in his life. “Come on let’s get to bed…”

Jack pulled Harry along through the house into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Once within the room, cut off from the rest of the world, Jack turned around and pulled Harry into a tight embrace and breathed in his scent reverently.

“God, I love you so much Harry.”

Harry smiled up at his lover and linked his arms around Jack’s neck. “I love you too, Jack… so much. I never thought I would have this… you, a family… it feels like I’m dreaming sometimes.”

“Well, if you’re maybe dreaming, I definitely am… a young hot lover who loves me and is willing to let me do dirty perverted things to him… yeah, dreaming.” Jack said with a smirk as he cupped Harry’s ass and lifted the young wizard up.

Harry smoothly wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and held on as Jack carried him over to the bed and laid him down on the soft down comforter. He sighed as Jack’s weight settled over him, pinning his body to the bed. Jack claimed his mouth in a sweet soulful kiss. Their tongues slid erotically against each other’s, the subtle spicy flavor of Harry mingling with Jack’s minty flavor and creating a new completely different one, a flavor only the two lovers could create.

Jack ran his hands down and then back up Harry’s body, as if cataloging every curve and valley to memory. Soon their slow kiss turned into a consuming one and they began ripping and pulling their clothes from each other’s bodies, desperate to touch the other. As Jack pulled the rest of Harry’s clothes from his body, he let his mouth travel down from those pouted cherub lips to the soft skin between Harry’s collarbones to the pointed peeks of those gum drop nipples. He sucked one into the warm cavern of his mouth grinning around it as Harry cried out as it was engulfed.

“Oh merlin, Jack…” Harry moaned, his fingers digging like claws into the bedding below him as he arched his body, trying to get closer to the source of his pleasure.

Jack lifted his mouth from Harry’s nipple and said, “Baby, did you remember to put up the silencing spell?”

“Fuck!” Harry groaned and flicked his wrist and then nodded.

“Didn’t know you could do that wandlessly…”

“Yeah I can, but it’s not second nature so I usually grab my wand before I remember I can do it that way… my wand is way down there on the floor and you are right here… so you do the math.” Harry said with a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows.

Laughing at his lover, Jack leaned down and proceeded to nip and suckle Harry’s other nipple with just as much fervor.

Soon Harry was bucking up against Jack’s mouth and groaning loudly. “Okay, my turn…” Harry said as he flipped Jack over onto his back and proceeded to lick, nip and suck any available body part he could find, all the while making his way down Jack’s body to his target. Once he reached Jack’s cock, Harry nibbled the soft flesh under it, laved the heavy balls with his tongue and groaning at the musky smell of his lover.

“Harry you mouth should be illegal…” Jack sighed in pleasure as he tried to maneuver Harry closer to his dick.

Harry smirked and finally took the tip of Jack’s cock into his mouth, sucking the head deeply and then slowly taking more and more of its length. Soon Harry was deep throating Jack, his head bobbing up and down on the length, moaning at the blissful feeling of Jack’s heavy cock on his tongue.

At Harry’s moan Jack groaned loudly and said, “Baby, you had better stop or this is going to be over quick.”

“Don’t want that.” Harry whispered hoarsely as he let his cock slip from his mouth and worked up Jack’s body, straddling his lap. Lifting up one of Jack’s hands, Harry concentrated pointing his finger at Jack’s fingers and said, “_**Lubricus.” **_Jack’s fingers glistened in the bedroom light as the lube appeared. “Stretch me Jack…”

Jack slipped his hand down behind Harry’s ass and found the muscled entrance to Harry’s body. Pushing a finger past the ring of muscle, Jack pushed it in all the way and then pulled it back out again, this time slipping a second finger in with the first.

Harry groaned at the breach of his body, pushing back against the digits pushing back into him. Jack scissored them, slowly stretching Harry’s body, preparing it for him. Soon he slipped a third finger in and Harry cried out, “That’s good enough; please Jack… get in me now!”

“Yes sir!” Jack laughed and pulled his fingers from Harry’s body using the remaining lube to slick his cock and then wiped the excess off onto the sheet below him. Placing his hands on Harry’s hips Jack said, “Okay, baby why don’t you take the reins.”

Grinning, Harry reached behind him and positioned Jack’s cock at his entrance and then slowly seated himself on the stiff member, groaning with each inch that made its way inside him. As Jack bottomed out, Harry leaned down to place his hands on Jack’s chest and rolled his hips and smirked as Jack groaned, his hands tightening on Harry. Using his thigh muscles to lift himself up, Jack’s cock slowly slid out of Harry’s ass and then just before it was out completely Harry pushed back down onto Jack and it slid slowly back inside. He did this a few times giggling evilly each time Jack groaned at the slow pace torturing him.

“Having fun?”

“Immensely!” Harry smirked and then squeaked in surprise as Jack flipped them over.

“My turn now…” Jack grinned down at his lover and then pulled out and slammed his cock back inside Harry, his grin widening at Harry’s scream of pleasure. Thrusting deeper into his lover, their groans mingled as their orgasm slowly crept closer and closer. Sliding a hand down in between their bodies, Jack wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and started jacking it, groaning at the mews coming from Harry.

He thrust over and over into Harry, their breaths syncing with each groan and sigh. Harry wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and thrust his fingers into Jack’s hair, pulling him down for another searing kiss. When Jack flicked his finger around the tip of Harry’s cock, Harry ripped his mouth from Jack’s and yelled in rapture as his orgasm overtook him. His cock erupted with warm gooey cum and his body seized up in bliss. From above him Jack groaned as Harry pulled him with him, tumbling over into oblivion and shooting his seed into Harry’s waiting body.

As their bodies cooled down, Jack’s cock slipped out of Harry. Lying down beside Harry, Jack pulled him into his arms and nuzzled his messy raven locks and leaned down to kiss his Cupid’s bow lips.

“Mmmm… that was great, Jack.” Harry murmured as he laid an arm across Jack’s waist and rested his head on his lover’s sweaty chest.

Jack, his breath slowly coming back to him, nodded in agreement and smiled at Harry. “Always is with you.”

Harry smirked and then fluttered his eyelashes coyly. “Oh you flatterer you…” Snuggling closer to Jack Harry whispered, “Love you, Jack.”

“Love you too, baby.” Jack said softly as he pulled Harry in for another kiss.

¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´¸.•´¨)¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´¸.•´¸•´¨)¸.•¨)¸.•´

A few days later Jack and Harry had SG-1, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond over for a barbeque to celebrate Harry’s staying in America.

Everyone was outside save Harry and Jack who were in the kitchen sneaking a kiss before bring out the meat to throw on the grill. Wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck, Harry stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Jack’s. “I’m glad we did this, Arthur and Ginny need to meet more people and socialize with more than just us. It’s good for them after everything that’s happened…”

“It was a good idea…” Jack mused as he grazed his lips against Harry’s.

A throat cleared from behind them and Harry quickly pulled himself from Jack’s arms and found General Hammond watching them with an amused smile on his face. “Colonel, Harry… I just came into see if I could help bring anything out.”

“Um… General Hammond… this isn’t what it looks like…” Harry began.

“Oh, I thought it was pretty clear to me.”

“Sir… I… shit…” Jack said, but didn’t know what to say. General Hammond was his friend, but he was also his CO and he had been caught kissing another man in front of him.

“Save it Colonel, I’m not going to condemn you for loving another man, besides you won’t have to wait much longer and you’ll be able to do it freely and out in the open.”

“Sir?”

“The President has been over the last few months revising the UCMJ. As this is his second term in office and he only has a little over two years left, he feels he should go out with a bang or so he says. It won’t go into effect for a year or so as its still in the preliminary phase, but soon this won’t even be an issue.” General Hammond said with a smile.

“Thank you sir, I love the Air Force, but if it came down to it… I love Harry more.” Jack said with a thankful look on his face.

“Nothing to it, Colonel… So was there anything you needed help bringing outside?”

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. “Why don’t you take out the chips and dip for everyone to snack on while the meat is cooking.”

The older man smiled, his face softening slightly as he looked down at Harry, then nodded and took the food outside.

“Oh my god Jack…” Harry moaned as he leaned against the counter behind him. “That could have been very bad.”

“Fuck!” Jack breathed. “We’re going to have to be a little more careful until the new UCMJ takes effect…”

“Well, at least Janet is the only one who doesn’t know. We are careful in the mountain already; we’ll just have to pay closer attention when Janet is with us outside of the mountain.” Harry said.

It was quiet for a while as they looked at each other, their faces slowly morphing into full on grins.

“Jack in a year or so we won’t have to hide anymore… we can walk outside hold hands, kiss, officially live together…”

“I know baby… first thing I’m gonna do when that happens is marry you!”

“Oh yeah, who says I’ll say yes.” Harry laughed.

“Come one, who can resist this!” Jack replied gesturing to himself.

“You are pretty irresistible…” Harry murmured as his eyes dilated, eyelashes growing heavy with desire.

“Ah Ahh, none of that until we’re married mister. What do you think I am, easy?”

Twenty minutes later, Jack stood at the grill flipping the meat occasionally and trying without success to keep his eyes off his young lover as Teddy and he built a sandcastle in the sandbox there in the backyard. Harry looked amazing in a pair of old faded and ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His laugh carried over the yard as Teddy dumped a bucket of sand in his lap and giggled.

It was startling how much they had come to mean to him and for a moment he felt a deep ache in his chest. Charlie and Sara had been his life for so long and when his life had fallen apart he had felt like nothing would ever mean anything again. Then he had found a purpose if not a life that meant something and for a long time that had sustained him and then a nineteen year old smart mouthed wizard had walked into his life and changed everything.

He didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost them… he knew he wouldn’t survive it, not after losing Charlie so long ago. There was war going on around them and bigger enemies turning up every day, but as long as he had them, protected them, he would be okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** Epilogue **

One Year Later-

“We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Jonathan James O’Neill and Harry James Potter. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.” Started Arthur Weasley as he stood before Jack and Harry and their gathered friends and family.

It was a cool spring evening, the moon shining bright in the sky, a slight breeze floating through the backyard as the ceremony took place. Harry and Jack stood half way up the stairs of a white gazebo that Jack had built just for their wedding. Winding throughout the wood structure was ivy and a collection of wild flowers that Harry had helped grow with magic. Throughout the backyard lights were strung up, twinkling merrily, lighting the gathered group of family and friends.

“Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Jack and Harry have come here today to be joined as one.” Turning towards Harry, Arthur spoke again. “Harry, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?

“Yes, it is true.” Harry stated.

“With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?”

“He comes with me, his sister, and is accompanied by all of his family’s blessings.” Said Ginny who stood to Harry’s right.

“Jack, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?”

“Yes, it is true.” Answered Jack.

“With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?”

“He comes with me, his friend, and is accompanied by all of his family’s blessings.” Stated Daniel to Jack’s left.

“Please join hands with your partner and listen to that which I am about to say.”

Jack smiled down at Harry took his hand in his, their fingers linking together perfectly as he did so.

“Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember… Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease.”

Pausing, Arthur turned to Jack and spoke again. “Jack, I have not the right to bind you to Harry, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand.

“It is my wish.” Jack said as he placed a simple sterling silver ring with Celtic knots around it onto Harry’s open palm.

“Harry, if it be your wish for Jack to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger.”

Picking up the ring from his palm, Harry slid the ring onto Jack’s left ring finger.

“Harry, I have not the right to bind you to Jack only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand.”

“It is my wish.” Replied Harry as he placed his ring in Jack’s out stretched hand.

“Jack, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger.”

Taking the ring, Jack smiled into Harry’s eyes and slid a matching ring onto Harry’s left ring finger.

“Jack, please read your vows at this time.”

Taking Harry hands again, Jack smiled down at him. “Harry, before you came into my life, I was just existing. I lived my life, I did my duty and I ate, I slept, I laughed, but I wasn’t complete. Before you, there was a whole in my heart where my son used to be. With you came Teddy, Arthur and Ginny and before I knew it I was whole again, my family grew by four more and now it feels like you’ve always been there, will always be there… I Jonathan James O’Neill take you Harry James Potter to be my husband. I promise you that I will be worthy of your trust. I vow to honor you, cherish you, love you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live.”

Turning to Harry Arthur said, “Harry, please read your vows at this time.”

“Jack, I love you so much. It’s funny how in so little time you have become a vital part of me. For as long as I could remember my wants and needs have always taken a backseat to the world around me and I was okay with that, it was my life. But when I met you, for the first time I felt like everything was going to be okay, as if my life was finally going to get back on course. It did and so much more. I never knew what love was before you, it was really only just a word until you. Now that you’re in my life I know what I was missing, what I was lacking and I am so happy that I’ll never have to know that feeling again… I Harry James Potter take you Jonathan James O’Neill to be my husband. I promise you that I will be worthy of your trust. I vow to honor you, cherish you, love you, respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live.”

“Here before witnesses and having sworn vows to each other, with these ropes, I bind them to the vows that they each have made.” Arthur held his hand up to the crowd and inside were nine pieces of rope cut to a foot long and each made of a different color. One at a time he wrapped the ropes loosely around Jack and Harry’s wrists speaking the significance of each rope aloud. “Dark Blue for a safe journey and longevity. Light Blue for understanding and patience. Pink for romance, honor, partnership and happiness. Green for health, prosperity, luck and beauty. Red for courage, strength and passion. Yellow for wisdom and harmony. Silver for creativity and protection. Gold for unity and prosperity. White for peace, sincerity and devotion.”

“However this binding is not tied, so that neither is restricted by the other and the binding is only enforced by both their wills.” Smiling at Jack and Harry Arthur finished with, “With the blessings of all the family and friends who are present under the love and support of all of us, I now pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss your husband.”

Using his free arm, Jack wrapped it around his new husband and leaned down to kiss Harry as his husband for the first time. A loud cheer of applause sounded around the kissing couple, cat calls and whistles filtering through.

After the kiss ended, Arthur removed the ropes from their wrists and guided them to stand facing the small group of friends and family. “May I present to you Jack and Harry Potter-O’Neill for the first time.”

Arthur, Ginny and Daniel stepped down from the gazebo onto the grass below and smiled up with everyone else at the couple before them.

Harry smiled as Jack took his hand and from his place on the gazebo, Harry could see all of his friends and family looking up at him. Teddy squealed in delight, waving madly up at Harry and Jack from his place in Sam’s arms. Beside them stood Teal’c, standing proud with a smile upon his usually stoic face. Nearby stood General Hammond clapping at his XO and newly appointed Executive Medical Officer. Several seats over from the General stood Janet and her daughter Cassandra clapping and laughing softly. To his right, Harry saw Daniel smiling up at them as he adjusted his glasses awkwardly. Beside Daniel stood Ginny and Arthur with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

Looking back up at Jack Harry grinned at the way his life had turned out. The first year of his life had been like any other with a mother and a father, honorary godfathers and the like. Then that life had been ripped from him and he had been given pain, disdain and hate in its place for far too long. Turning eleven had been the start of his long journey to this moment. At times it had been almost perfect, filled with friends and chosen family, but along the way other moments had been filled with duty, responsibility, fear, loathing, anger, mistrust and so much more.

But then he had found Jack and it had led to this moment and the rest of his life. He hadn’t been given back a mother, a father, godfathers or the friends he had lost, but he had been given a husband, a son, a sister and a backyard full of new friends.

They were all his family, not by blood, but by choice and that was all that mattered to Harry.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out my original fiction books on [Smashwords](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/Capricious)!


End file.
